Long Forgotten
by CassandraC17
Summary: Cassie Calabri is a normal 21 year old, starting out her normal life in the kingdom of Charles. Except for the part where her childhood memories are missing. Will a certain prince be able to uncover her lost memories, or will they stay long forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello My lovely readers! I see you've stumbled upon my 1st fanfiction, I hope you read it and enjoy my writing!  
****I felt that Prince Joshua didn't have a lot of fanfics so I decided to make one, _Why the hell not, right?_  
He's my hubby and I love him.**

**Please Review! I love getting feed back.**

**Warning: As you can see I tend to curse sometimes in my writing ^ prime example right up there, so the fanfic will most certainly contain some profound language. If you're not comfortable with that I recommend not reading any further. **

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEM EXCEPT FOR MY OWN CHARACTER. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO THEM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Joshy, we have to hurry!"

"Cassie, wait up!"  
Two children, one six years old, the other 9, both ran down a field.  
"Look there they are!" The little girls eyes were filled with delight as she watched the fish swim up a small stream. The older boy came up beside her, his face showing curiosity.

"W-What is this?" "It's the salmon run, silly!" The girl said while grabbing the boy and dragging him into the shallow stream.  
"W-Wait C-Cassie!" The sound of the boy's cry scared the fish, making them scatter away from their legs. "Shhh! You'll scare the fish!" The little girl, still holding on to the boys hand, pointed to the water.

The salmon were brushing their slimy skin against their legs causing a fit of giggles to escape the two. "Isn't this fun Joshy?" The little girl looked up at the boy, staring into his purple irises. The boys face turned a slight hue of pink. Casting his eyes away from the girl he replied "Y-Yeah I guess."  
The boy ran his free hand through his purple locks, "You know Cassie, this is the last time I'll be seeing you." The little girls eyes widened, "W-What? But I want you to stay!" The little girls eyes were starting to brim with tears. The boy hugged the girl to his chest, stroking her long brown hair.

"You knew I had to leave sometime right? I'm leaving my parents as well, so don't think I'm leaving just you." The boys face filled with sadness. "I'll miss you Cass."  
The girl gripped onto the boys shirt, "I-I'll miss you too."

At this time another young boy came running towards the duo. He had purple eyes like the other boy but his short hair was light brown. "Joshua, your parents are calling for you." The light-brown haired boy said. "Alright Jan, thanks."

The purpled haired boy looked down at the little girl for the last time and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll never forget you Cassie, we'll be best friends forever!" With that he walked off with the other purpled eyed boy.  
The little girl let her tears fall as she watched the two boys figures slowly disappear from her sight.

* * *

15 years later

The sun shone bright above the pristine kingdom of Charles. Enveloping me in a blanket of warmth, easing away any coldness that was in my body. 'Well better get started on these boxes.' I thought as I walked away from the now opened window in my new apartment.  
The first box I opened contained my portfolio of my designs, with the name 'Cassie Calabri' typed out on the front cover. It contained the criteria needed to join Jean Pierre's fashion company.

I tossed it aside,_ 'I don't need it anyway, I already got the phone call saying I was declined.'_  
I let out a sigh, that was my dream for a long time. To become one of Jean Pierre's top fashion designers, little did I know my fantasy would come crashing down.  
I'm hopeless really, who would want someone to work for them whose inexperienced and a klutz. Luckily I have enough money saved up to at least survive without a job for a little while.

_'Dammit, sitting here won't get anything done!'_ I pushed aside anything that was on my mind and focused on the task at hand. After a long 4 hours of cleaning and unpacking I finally finished. My apartment wasn't the greatest but it wasn't the worst either. It was perfect for a jobless twenty-one year old.  
Now, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and I decided to take a walk and try to find a grocery store along the way. I put on some black jeans, a beige tank-top with a black leather jacket to go over it, and a pair of black wedges. I fixed my hair into a messy ponytail and put on my necklace that I've had since I was a little girl.

The necklace was given to myself by my parents before they passed away when I was a baby. I was then transferred to a orphanage in the kingdom of Dres-Van, to where I was raised by the ladies who worked at there. My memory's of being a child were hard to remember, and it caused my mind a great deal of pain to think of the past. The only thing I can remember clearly is how I came to owning this necklace. It was gold with a blue sapphire in the middle of the gold pendant. Obviously it would sell at a very high price but it's the only thing I have left of my family, so I kept it.  
A gruesome cough caused me to come out of my thoughts. A fairly old man was bent over trying to catch his breath, the people kept walking as if nothing was happening. _'Those bastards not caring for that old man!'_ I rushed over to his side.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked while rubbing small circles over his back. As he was trying to still catch his breath, I eased him over to a bench. He took some deep breaths and finally he seemed to calm down.  
"Thank you so much, miss. You saved my life. I must repay you." My eyes widened, "Oh no sir, you don't need to repay me with anything. I was just doing the right thing." I finally got a good look at his face, he had a long white beard and long white hair. He was dressed in some sort of fancy robe._ 'He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?'  
_  
He laughed, "I insist, I cannot leave a heroine such as yourself without a reward." I sighed, "I'm no heroine, sir. I'm merely a regular civilian, and I would like to politely decline your offer of a reward. I wouldn't feel right accepting it, I'm sorry." "I see, you're a very considerate young lady. And please, there is no need to speak that formally. You can call me Mike."

The man smiled and put his hand out, I shook it without hesitation. "My name's Cassie. Nice to meet you Mike." He smiled and looked down at my necklace. His eyes widened, "Where did you get that?" "It was my mothers." I said while putting my hand over it. "It's quite a beauty, such as yourself." He gave a wink and we both started to laugh at his attempt of a pick-up line "Would you like to come over for tea tomorrow afternoon? It would be a repayment for saving me." I thought about it and accepted the offer.

Mike opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone yelling, "My lord!"  
We both turned and looked to see a young man, probably a few years older than I, running towards us. "My lord, you had me worried sick. Please come with me, the limo is waiting." Mike patted the mans shoulder and said, "Zain my boy, please relax. This young lady was keeping me company. She even saved my life."

The man named 'Zain' looked over at me and bowed. "Thank you Miss, for taking care of my master while I was not able to. I'm indebted to you."  
My cheeks became dusted with the color pink at his actions. _'Oh my god, this guy is hot. Look at his eyes, they're the perfect shade of green, and look at his hair!'  
_  
As I was gawking at him he gave me a awkward smile that snapped me back into reality. "Y-Your welcome."  
I mentally face-palmed, 'Why did I have to stutter.' Mike informed Zain of our plans for tea tomorrow afternoon, and Zain handed me a card with a phone number on it. "If you need anything, please let us know. Call this number tomorrow when you are ready for us to come and pick you up, miss."

With that Mike said goodbye and left along with Zain. I trudged my way back to apartment. Making sure I put the card with Mike's number on the kitchen table, I prepared myself for bed. I flopped down on my bed,_ 'God, this has been an eventful day. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'_  
With that in mind I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello Readers! **

**Here I am again uploading another chapter to my story.  
****Hope you all enjoy it! This chapter's introducing one of the princes~ **

**Review please~ I love getting feed-back from readers!**

**I used a similar story-line to Be My Princess in this chapter, so maybe you guys can guess who our man of the hour is. *^_^***

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, ONLY MY OC IN THIS STORY! VOLTAGE INC. HAS ALL RIGHTS TO BE MY PRINCESS!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A girl was sniffling in the middle of a grass field, holding her knees to her chest.  
"Hey why are you crying?" asked a voice. The girl looked up to see to purple eyes staring at her. The eyes belonged to a boy.  
"N-No r-reason." She said while wiping her tears away. The older boy looked at her funny, "So, you're crying for no reason. That's ridiculous, you have to be crying for a reason."

The boys harsh words made the girl start sniffling again.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry again." The boy said now talking gentler with the girl.  
The boy sat down next to the girl, looking at her swollen face he could tell she was crying for a long time.  
"I-I got l-lost and I don't like being a-alone."  
"Well you're not alone now, I'm here aren't I?"

The girl looked at him noticing his abnormal features and smiled a little. "I-I like your hair." She said after a moment of silence.  
"Purples my favorite color, it's the color of my favorite flowers." The girls face broke into a full smile.  
The boy blushed a little, "Thanks." The girl then sat up straight and said, "I'm Cassie, what's your name?"  
The boy glanced at her and said, "Joshua."

"I like that name. It's pretty." Said the girl. The boy scoffed, "The name Joshua can't be pretty it's a boy's name."  
The girl pouted, "Then I'll call you Joshy. That's prettier." The boy then glared at the girl. "I don't like that nickname."  
"Well to bad, since we're friends now I get to call you whatever I want."  
The boys eyes widened, "We're friends?"

"Yep, unless you don't wanna be." The girl said while casting her eyes downward.  
"N-No I'll be your f-friend." Said the boy. The girl smiled, "Can we be best friends?"

*BEEP*

"Yeah, sure."

*BEEP*

"I'm so glad now I'll..."

*BEEP*

* * *

I slammed my alarm clock, shutting off the dreadful noise. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. 'Why did that dream seem so familiar?'  
I look at the time and see its eight o'clock. _'Geez, I could've slept another hour.'_  
I dragged myself out of bed and popped some bread into the toaster. As I waited for the bread to cook I twiddled the card Mike gave me yesterday between my fingers.  
_'Should I even call? What if he's a pedophile and Zain's his slave?! No, calm down. You could've seen if something was up with Mike.'_ I told myself.  
If always had a knack for telling if a person was dangerous or not. I could always see it in their eyes.

*POP*

The freshly cooked toast popped out of the toaster, signaling that it was done.  
After my breakfast I headed for the bathroom and fixed myself up for the day.  
I threw on a light-blue sundress that flowed down just above my knees and I let my long brown hair flow freely as I put on my blue flats.  
I grabbed a blue floppy hat and placed it on my head as I looked into my mirror.  
'Almost forgot my necklace!' I thought as I went and grabbed it from my jewelry box.

I decided to take a stroll before I had tea with Mike this afternoon. _'There are a lot people out today.'_ I thought as I looked over at a newsstand surrounded with people.  
"It says there is a ball at Nobel Michel!"  
"No way! I bet all the celebrities will be going!" "Maybe even the princes!"

A group of girls around my age began to squeal with the thought of the princes. They began to fangirl over the spread in the magazine about the princes as well.  
I sighed, 'Can't they talk about something other than the princes in those magazines.'  
I've never been interested in the princes, it's not like I think they're unattractive. We all know they extremely are. It's just celebrities aren't my peak of interest.  
I continued walking down the paved sidewalk until I reach a flower shop.

The scent of the flowers reach my nose and I let out a audible sigh.  
"They're truly beautiful." I whispered for only I to hear.  
"Yes, much like yourself."

I turn to look at the direction of the deep masculine voice. The voice belonged to a man with silver hair and violet eyes. He was clad in strange clothes that looked to formal to wear out in the streets of Charles.  
_'I've seen him before but where?'  
_  
"It must be my lucky day to see a beautiful flower fairy such as yourself."  
I slipped out of my trance by his compliment and my face became a shade of light pink.  
"T-Thank you."  
The man smiled, "You needn't thank me, the flowers themselves were admiring your beauty as well."  
"You can speak to flowers?"

The man reached out and stroked my cheek.  
"Oh how I wish I could converse with these flowery beings but why would I, when the most enchanting flower is right here."  
My heart fluttered in my chest. Such words have never been spoken to me before and it made a strange feeling occur in me.  
_'Stop it! Don't fall for a guy you just met!'_ I thought.

I was about to take a step away when a black limousine pulled up beside us.  
"Your highness! Please don't wander about the streets!" Said a young looking man peeking out of the window. He looked innocent yet very handsome.  
"Ah yes, I apologize Louis."  
The man then turned to address me, "It was a pleasure meeting you my flower. I hope we meet again."

He grabbed my hand and gave the back of it a light kiss. I pulled it back abruptly and held it close to my chest.  
My face turned a light pink color once again.  
The silver-haired man then climbed into the limousine and it sped off down the street.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to calm down my beating heart.  
Once I gained control of my emotions, I had only one thought.  
_'What the hell was that?!'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Readers!  
I'm back with another chapter, this one's a little shorter than the others 'cause it's kinda a filler chapter.**

**Special thanks to Sakura for her review, I appreciate it a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. AND ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THEM!**  
**EXCEPT MY OC CASSIE AND THE PLOT!**

**Anyway, onward to the chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

After the situation at the flower shop I decided to return to my apartment.  
_'Why am I meeting so many people with limos these past few days? And what was with that guy at the flower shop?!'_  
I looked at the clock to see it was one-thirty. I picked up the phone and dialed the number on the card Mike had given me.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice on the other side of the line.  
"H-Hi, this is Cassie. U-Um Mike told me to call this number when I needed a ride to have tea with him."  
"Tea...Oh yes! My apologies Miss Cassie for not remembering. This is Zain, I will be personally picking you up at your home. All I need is your address."  
I told Zain my address and my apartment number. He then ended the call with a 'See you soon.'

After 10 minutes a knock sounded throughout my apartment. I opened the door to see Zain standing their.  
_'God, those eyes!'_  
Zain smiled, "Hello Miss Cassie. Please follow me to the car."  
"Okay."  
We reached the car and Zain opened the door for me so I could slip into the back seat.  
"Thank-you."  
Zain bowed, "You're very welcome Miss."

My cheeks turned a slight pink when Zain bowed. _'Is he some sort of butler?'_ I thought.  
Zain went to the driver side and opened the door to let himself in. He turned on the engine and started to drive away.  
"My lord has been waiting eagerly to have tea with you. He says you are an enigma of beauty waiting to be captivated by an otherworldly being."  
"W-Wha?!" I exclaimed.  
Zain chuckled, "I was joking Miss, my lord wanted me to have a little fun with you while we were driving."  
I giggled, "That's fine." I looked out the car window and noticed that we weren't in the kingdom of Charles anymore.  
"Zain, where exactly are we heading?"  
Zain looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "We're headed to Nobel Michel."

My eyes widened, '_Mike must be some pretty rich guy to live in Nobel Michel.'_  
Only the rich and very high class people can live in Nobel Michel. The Nobel himself lives in the castle located there.  
I could see the outline of the castle slowly coming into view until the whole structure was visible.  
_'W-Why are we heading to the castle?'_ I thought surprised.  
Zain pulled up in front of the castle and exited the car. He then opened my door so I could step out.

My eyes widened, "It's amazing."  
"Yes it truly is an architectural amazement." Zain said while motioning for me to follow behind him up the long steps leading to the castle.  
_'Why would Mike be here?'_ I asked mentally.  
The steps didn't look that bad from the ground but when you're actually going up them, they're terrible.  
_'How do the celebrities walk up these?!',_ I thought.  
Finally we reached the top and I was almost out of breath. But when Zain turned to look at me I quickly covered up my deep breathing with a smile.  
He then opened the doors to the castle. The outside was amazing, but the inside was magnificent.

The interior looked like it was designed by the gods. The marble ceiling and floors hi-lighted the walls perfectly.  
A hand on my shoulder took me out of my trance.  
"Miss Cassie, tea will be served in the gardens. Please allow me to escort you there." Zain said.  
"Y-Yes of course." I said awkwardly. _'This man catches me when I'm gawking every time.'  
_  
Zain lead me through the maze of halls. '_How can anyone navigate through this castle! It's so big!'  
_We finally reached the gardens that were covered with thousands of flowers, all different types.  
In the distance I saw a table with a man sitting there. As we drew closer I realized it was Mike and a smile formed on my face.

"Ah, Cassie I see you've made it. I hope Zain wasn't to harsh on you." Mike said with a wink.  
I laughed, "No, he was a perfect gentleman."  
Zain, with a slight blush on his cheeks, pulled out my chair and allowed me to sit.  
I mouthed a thank-you and he gave me a little smile. Zain then went off the prepare the tea.  
I asked the question that was on my mind, "Do you work in the castle?"  
His smile faltered, "You could say that."

I tilted my head in confusion, "I don't understand."  
Mike sighed and then slightly smiled, "I knew you didn't recognize me and that's why I befriended you. I wanted someone to treat me like they would treat a normal person. I'm sorry." He casted his eyes away from me.  
"My full name is Nobel Michel."  
Silence filled the air until my shrill voice sounded throughout the garden.  
"You're Nobel Michel?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back!**

**Here I am delivering another chapter  
This one's long 'cause I felt that the last one was really short.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review, I love the feedback!**

**Thank you for all the views on this story! It makes me feel like you guys really like it and it makes me want to keep on writing!**

**Disclaimer: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. AND ALL THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEM! EXCEPT MY OC AND THE PLOT!**

**(How many times do I have to do that ^)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

After meeting an old gentleman named Mike, he graciously invited me for tea.  
His butler, Zain, drove me to Nobel Michel Castle. I was astonished that Mike held tea here. At the time, I didn't know why Mike was here until he told me when I arrived in the gardens. Mike was actually Nobel Michel. He didn't tell me because he wanted someone to treat him like a regular civilian. I understood where he was coming from with his idea of not telling me, but I feel embarrassed and humiliated at myself for the improper way I had spoken to him. Our afternoon tea was silent as could be. No one spoke for about twenty-minutes. I was so nervous to be in the presence of Nobel, l that my hand was shaking while I tried to pick up my tea.

"Cassie, I'm truly sorry I did not tell you. If you feel uncomfortable you may leave."  
"N-No, I'm not uncomfortable at all!" I coughed since my voice cracked from my loud exclaim.  
"I'm just a little nervous that's all. I mean it's not every day you get to meet Nobel Michel himself." I laughed a little and he joined in. After that we continued to converse with small talk. At the back of my mind I kept reminding myself to act like a proper lady.

Eventually we came to talk about the six kingdoms and their respective to be rulers.  
"Have you seen the princes in magazines or on the news lately?" Nobel asked.  
"No, I usually don't follow the news about the princes."  
"Hmm..." Nobel muttered. "I thought you would be a girl who swooned at the mere thought of them." Nobel's eyes had a hint of mischief in them.  
I turned my head away in a with a smirk, "I didn't know you thought if me that way. I'm hurt." I clutched my heart for dramatic effect and we both began to laugh. "Why did you ask anyway?" I said after our fit of laughter.  
"I thought I could learn the latest gossip. I don't get out much you know!" Nobel was grinning when he said this but something was off in his eyes when he said that. He looked saddened that I didn't know anything about the princes. _'Hmm, probably just my imagination.'_  
Our talking went many different directions. Ideal chit-chat, to economy problems, to last night's episode of Breaking Bad. _I 'know right! Nobel watches Breaking Bad! _I soon realized how late it was when the sun sunk below the horizon, letting the stars slowly make their way to the sky.

"My, it's very late." Nobel remarked, "I reckon it's about seven o'clock. Why don't you stay the night in one of our guest rooms? I'll have dinner prepared as well." I shook my head, "I couldn't, you graciously invited me for tea and that's enough kindness for a life time. So, I would have to decline your offer, I'm sorry." Nobel sighed, "Ah, I hoped you'd stay and grace me with your company more. But what can you do. I'll have Zain prepare a car for your departure."  
"Thank you Nobel, I appreciate everything you've done. I've had a splendid time."  
"You're welcome, my dear. Have a safe trip." Nobel waved as I entered the car and Zain began to drive away. I looked back at the castle one last time, thinking I'll never see it again in person. Little did I know, I would be seeing it very soon.

* * *

It was the very next day to be exact. Nobel had sent me an invitation last night to attend his ball he was hosting this evening.  
I couldn't decline because that is plain rude and plus who would pass up an opportunity like this! To get another chance to marvel at the structure which is the holy castle of the six kingdoms, why that is a dream come true! You're probably wondering why I'm not excited to actually _GO_ to the ball. Parties and balls, not really my thing. Socially interacting with rich people, also not really my thing.

Most of them are snobs, raised with a silver spoon their whole life who only talk about the latest thing 'daddy' has done for them. Not my cup of tea.  
Or the other possibility is they think they are higher then everyone else because of their social standings and they call non-rich people_ 'commoners'._ It makes my blood boil when they throw around that ludicrous title. That's just my experiences with the 'noble people'. Even though I never actually had a personal interaction with them, the television makes them seem despicable.

Now I may be a little excited to attend this ball, since it is my first one. Maybe a tiny bit nervous, but overall pretty excited. Until I realized this isn't some college frat party and I need a dress. Not a prom dress, but a real dress like the noble's wear.  
That's when the sweating started and the panicking kicked in. I only have two dresses in my closet, a blue sundress and my old prom dress which has punch stains on the front. _(Prom didn't go well for me.) _I decided to call Nobel saying I don't have a dress and can't attend the ball. To my shock and semi-dismay he offered to 'pamper' me before the ball. I tried to decline, really I did, but he kept insisting and soon I caved in. That's why I'm standing in front of the castle now. _'It looks even more beautiful!'_ I thought. Zain was outside waiting for me when I arrived.

"Hello, Ms. Cassie. Please follow me to one of the guest rooms, the maids will then take care of you from there." Zain said as we entered the castle.  
Zain led me to the guest room and the two maids immediately started their work. "We only have three hours to prepare you until the party starts, miss. Please bear with our quick actions." The first maid said as she started to take off my coat. "I-I can do this part myself!" I said as the second started to pull up my shirt. "Oh! My apologies miss." The second maid said while backing away and bowing. "It's a-alright. Can I use the bathroom to change into the dress?" The maids nodded and went to retrieve the dress from the closet. They brought out a long black dress that was adorned with little sparkles on the bust and flowed down to the floor. A wide smile set upon my face as I felt the fabric of the dress. _'So smooth against my skin! This silky fabric is amazing!'  
_  
I carried the dress to the bathroom and began to undress. I was afraid the dress wouldn't fit, I'm not exactly thin. I have my curves here and there. As I stepped into the gown and pulled it up my body it felt as if it were made for me. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognize myself. The dress had a slit up the side of the dress so from my knee down, my skin was shown. It was a little outgoing but the dress was perfect and that minor detail wasn't going to be a big problem. I did a walk in the dress around the bathroom to see how it moved when I walked. It flowed from my waist down and gave my plus size body a look of skinniness. I internally squealed as I looked over myself once again. _'I can't believe this is happening!'  
_  
As I emerged from the bathroom the maids jumped with giddiness as they looked over me. "Miss! You're so beautiful in that dress!" One maid said. The other chimed, "Oh no, wait till her hair and makeup's done! She'll truly shine!" They then began working on my hair. They put my waist long brown hair into an elegant bun with a few strands framing my face. They did my makeup with a natural look. They made my lips a neutral color that made my brown eyes pop. They only put mascara on my eyes and a thin line of eyeliner. They then brought over a long mirror and I gazed at someone I didn't recognize. '_Is this truly  
me?'_

The maids told me to give a little spin. As I did their already smiling face turned into two big toothy grins. "You're going to be the star of the ball!" One maid said. The other checked the time and gasped, "If she ever makes it to the ball! It's already begun!" The maid then grabbed a black masquerade mask and handed it to me. "Why do I need this?" I questioned. "It's a masquerade ball! You need to wear one." I then followed the two maids to the ballroom and they left when we reached the doors. _'I can already hear the music playing.'_ Classical music filled my ears as I silently listened from outside the room. _'Ah, get it together you can do this.'_ I gave a silent pep talk to myself as I tried to calm down by nervousness. I gathered all my courage and grabbed the two door handles. Then, opened the adjacent doors.

I stood at the edge of a sea of masked people as I entered the ballroom. I felt so out of place and my nervousness crept back into my body. Some people turned their heads towards me as I entered the ballroom and whispered to whoever was standing next to them. I realized standing directly in front of the doors drew more attention to myself than I wanted.  
I decided to hit up the food tables and get some champagne. As I walked over to the champagne table a tap on my shoulder halted my actions. I turned to look who this person was and it was a gentleman. A very handsome gentleman to be exact. I could feel the heat rush to my face just looking into his purple eyes.  
"Would you grace me with this dance miss?"

And that's the moment my heart stopped and I wished to be anywhere else but here.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI READERS!**

**I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!**

**I've made this chapter extra long 'cause I felt bad about not updating. **  
**And a VERY special thanks to Maria, Hitomi65, and the guests who reviewed! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. Also, thank you guys very much for following and favoring this story. It brings happy tears to my eyes.  
I actually really like this chapter 'cause our lovely princes are finally introduced.  
**  
**DISCLAIMER: BE MY PRINCESS BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC.! THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL THEIRS, EXCEPT MY OC!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

The gentle purple orbs that stared at me turned cold and hard as silence followed his question. 'Dance?! I don't know how to dance! Oh god, what do I do?!'He cleared his throat, "It's considered rude to not answer a question." The man stated matter of fact. My mind was pulled from its daze as I stumbled to find the answer to his question.

"I can't-I mean, dancing. Not my kind of thing." My cheeks turned a bright red out of embarrassment as I blurted the first thing that came to mind. His face, hidden by a mask, contorted into one of anger and disbelief. "It's clear you aren't someone who comes here often. Is this your first time attending a party to this extent?" He asked, or rather scoffed.  
I could only make out a head nod as his icy glare found my stare. "It's rude to stare at someone."

I quickly bowed, "I-I'm sorry, sir. Please forgive my manners I was just taken back by your question. I've never been asked to dance before and I was quite startled." I gave him one of my nicest smiles. I was going to kill this man with kindness, no one speaks to me that way.  
He's very attractive, his purple eyes and dark purple hair are very alluring. But when he opens his mouth it all goes out the window! However he seems very familiar and I don't know why.  
He looked rather surprised at my come back but composed himself quickly, "My offer still stands." He extended his hand, "Would you care to dance?" By then some people were looking over seeing if I would decline or accept. Many whispered to each other, and others glanced our way.  
I leaned in so only he could hear, "I guess my message wasn't clear, I can't dance." I whispered. He apparently didn't care and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. "What are you doing!" I whispered angrily.  
He sighed, "It wouldn't be good if you declined my offer, we've already gathered enough attention." He then placed his hand on my waist and grabbed one of my hands. I put my free hand on his shoulder. A slight rosiness formed on my cheeks as I felt his hand on my waist, _'We're really close to each other!'  
_  
He then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Just follow my lead." I gave a slight head nod and off we went. Luckily a waltz was being played and it was easy to dance to. All I did was watch my feet as to not let them step on his. He then said, "Raise your head, it will help you dance more efficiently."  
I looked up and saw him giving a small smile to me. But it wasn't genuine, it was forced. "You know, you don't have to pretend to enjoy this. I can tell you rather be somewhere else." I stated as I got the hang of the dancing. His eyes never left mine as he just stared at me. "Are you a noble's daughter or perhaps a relative of one?" He asked. "N-No I'm fresh out of college and I live on my own in Charles." I said.

He stopped dancing just before the music ended. "I see. I was mistaken. I thought you were of noble blood, my accusations were wrong." He then forced a smile and bowed, "Please excuse me." He walked off into the crowd once again, leaving me on the dance floor with an agape mouth.  
I turned to leave the dance floor when another gentleman approached me, "Excuse me, miss, but would you care to dance?" He extended his hand just as the purple haired man did. _'They have a similar quality to them, this man and the purple haired one. I just don't know what it is.'  
_"Of course." I replied. I was a little more confident in my dancing now that I realized the whole ballroom dancing thing wasn't so hard. We twirled across the dance floor as he gazed into my brown orbs as I did to his blue.

We never talked during this dance, we didn't have to. We both knew we were enjoying ourselves based on the smiles on our faces. His blonde bangs fluttered as we dance across the floor, high-lighting his handsome features. _'My lucky day, meeting two handsome guys. At least this one's nice.' _The dance ended as soon as it began. I curtsied and he bowed. He then gave the back of my hand a kiss. _'Just like the guy at the flower shop! And now that I realize it, they're kind of wearing the same type of formal wear.'_ The gentleman then walked off the dance floor and we went our separate ways.

Finally deciding I should get some champagne, I walked to the table. Luckily, no one came to interrupt me as I sipped lightly on the beverage. Drinking alcohol has never been one of my strong suits. Having one glass of wine usually makes me tipsy and having just a sip of vodka makes me drunk. Weird, I know.  
The lights dimmed and all attention was drawn to the balcony at the front of the ballroom. Nobel Michel appeared and the room filled with applause. He raised his hand and a hush fell over the crowd, "Thank you all for attending this masquerade ball. I hope everything is to your liking and you enjoy yourselves tonight." Nobel smiled, "Now, let me introduce the main event." The room filled up with whispered as Nobel said this. "The six princes!" The clapping in the room was deafening as the young ladies tried to control their squealing and giddiness.

Nobel motioned towards the stairs.  
"First, Prince Edward of Charles!"  
_'That's the man at the flower shop!'  
_"Prince Keith of Liberty!"  
"Prince Roberto of Altaria!"  
"Prince Wilfred of Philip!"  
_'He's the one I danced with!'  
_"Prince Joshua of DresVan!"  
_'Oh my god, he's the douche from before! I was planning on killing him with kindness!'_  
"And finally, Prince Glenn of Oriens!"

The six princes lined up in a row at the bottom of the stairs. "The six kingdoms and I graciously thank you for attending this party. Enjoy the rest of the night!" Nobel ended his speech with a smile and walked back into the room behind the balcony. My heart pumped furiously against my chest, _'I danced with two princes and had one flirt with me on the street. How is the possible?!'_ The princes were swarmed with young women all asking for a chance to dance with one of them.  
_'Gross.'_ I thought as I turned to leave.

Just seeing them being swarmed with women made me realize this isn't the world I belong in. I belong in the world where I can wear my sweatpants, sweatshirt and watch Netflix all day. I sighed in contentment, _'That's definitely the world I belong in.'_ I walked down the halls aimlessly until I realized I'm never going to find an exit this way. Even better, I realized I have no idea where I am. _'God dammit, why do these things happen to me?!'_ I kicked the wall out of frustration which caused the heel to come off on my shoe. _'Are you freaking serious?! How does this even happen?!'  
_  
I grumbled, trying not to let myself curse out loud. I may be able to curse in my head, but never have I cursed out loud and I want it to stay that way. I toke off my shoes and held then in my hand as I picked a hallway to go down and see if I can find anyone to direct me to the exit. I hear a voice in the distance and I immediately go towards it. As I get closer I realize it's someone grumbling, "Stupid Zain, making me clean this whole damn hallway. How does he think I can clean this by myself?! We have maids for a reason!" As I rounded the corner I saw a guy with red hair dressed in a butler suit. He looked a little younger than me but maybe he's the same age. "E-Excuse me?" I ask timidly. He looked up and his crimson eyes meet mine. "Hey you aren't supposed to be here y'know!" He practically yelled.  
"Y-Yes I know. I was trying to find my way out but I got lost. Do you know where the exit is?"

His eyes lit up, "If I escort you to the exit, that means I don't have to clean this hallway!" He ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "C'mon I'll get you to the exit." He said while almost dragging me behind him. It seemed as if we were walking in circles. _'I think I've seen that painting five times already.' _The man kept walking until he stopped in the middle of a hallway. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked.  
He looked at me as if I had four heads. "Of course! You think I work in this castle or not?"  
_'Right now, not.'  
_  
His face showed confusion and I heard him mumbling, "I thought this would lead that way..." I internally face palmed. "We're lost aren't we?" He looked at me and then slumped against the wall to the ground. "Yep, sorry. I thought I knew the way. Guess this castles to big!" He tried to laugh it off as nothing but my patience was running thin. And his carefree attitude isn't helping the situation.  
_'Someone, give me strength to not strangle this boy to death.' _As we sat in the dim-lit hallway I let my eyes wonder. Paintings outlined the walls, many vases and  
sculptures did too. "Hey." The man said. "Yes?" I questioned. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes, "Since we're gonna be stuck in this hallway for a while we might as well introduce each other. The name's Theo!" The man exclaimed while pointing to himself. "I'm Cassie. It's nice to meet you Theo." I said. The man then smiled and turned back to staring a hole in the wall.

After what seemed like ages, we both jumped at the sound of a voice only a few meters away. "What on earth are you two doing?!" A man in his mid-twenties with blue hair and piercing blue eyes stared down at us with a scowl. Under Theo's breath he mumbled, "Shit, it's Claude."  
"What was that Theo? I didn't quite hear you." The man let the words slide off his tongue in a manner that brought chills down my spine. As I got a closer look at him, this man also wore a suit similar to Theo's.  
I stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. I asked Theo to escort me to the exit since I lost my way but then we both got lost." My hands were shaking from the nervousness running through me. _'This man...is one of the scariest people...I've ever met.'_

"Miss, please raise your head. Even if this _is_ partially your fault, the one to blame is Theo. He was the one to escort you out of the castle and he failed to do so. As a butler you should feel ashamed." The last part of his speech was addressed to Theo. Theo held his head in shame as the words hit him hard. "Zain will be most displeased with this. Anyway Miss, please allow me to escort you. You were the exact person I was looking for. His highness, Prince Wilfred, as asked to speak with you. Please follow me."

The man began to walk and I followed in a daze. _'Did he just say what I think he said?! Prince Wilfred wants to speak with me!'_ I thought flabbergasted.  
Finally we reached the hallway adjacent to the ballroom and waiting there was his highness, Prince Wilfred. There was also someone else, to be more specific it was Prince Douche. _'Oh no, why is he here!' _The two princes turned towards me. Prince Wilfred smiled and Prince Joshua just had a bored expression.

"Ah, Claude managed to find you. I was worried you left already." Prince Wilfred's voice was like lace. So smooth the way he spoke, it was exactly prince-like.  
"A-Actually I was just leaving, your highness." I stuttered unable to calm my nerves. "Oh, is that so. Well, I'll make this conversation short then. I had a lovely time dancing with you tonight and I was wondering if you would care to accompany me to a ball in Phillip next week?" Prince Wilfred asked. I just stared at him while replaying the words he just said in my mind. '_T-The prince of Phillip just asked me to go to a b-ball with h-him. W-what do I do?! Think brain, Think!'  
_  
"I'm sorry but I must decline, your highness. Next week I'm flying to DresVan to visit my family." At this time Prince Joshua showed some sort of interest when he heard his country mentioned. "You're from DresVan?" He asked.  
"Yes I was raised there." I retorted. I then slapped a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry I forgot my manners." A blush formed on my cheeks out of embarrassment.  
Prince Joshua then spoke, "Hmph, you should never forget your manners. Especially when you're addressing someone of a higher status than yourself." His words cut through me like a knife. My anger grew more and more as his face never changed expressions. Just the bored, spoiled look saying, _"I'm clearly better than all of you." _I then turned and took my leave. I would not let that pompous ass bother me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are leaving so rudely?!" He angrily yelled. I smirked knowing my plan has worked perfectly and continued my trek towards the exit.  
I knew how to leave the palace because Claude showed me when we were heading to Prince Wilfred. I sighed, _'I can't believe I just did that! Why did I do that?'_ I thought as I reached the final step of the mountain of the stairs. I stopped walking when I realized I have no ride home, no cellphone, and I'm in a black dress that's certainly not suitable for the outside weather.

"Why did I let my anger get the best of me?" I muttered to myself. I stood freezing my ass off for a while, standing awkwardly in front of the castle. A car then pulled up in front of me and the passenger window rolled down.  
"Don't you look rather cold, m'dear. Why don't you come with me and we can have a nice chat." A voice said from inside the car.  
My eyes widened a I recognized an all too familiar voice.  
"M-Mother Teresa..."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER~~~~**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI READERS!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for like, what, three weeks?! I seriously need to update faster. I'm a terrible author, I understand if you hate me now!**

**Anywho, thanks for the reviews hitomi5 and Guest! To answer the question, "Is there going to be a love triangle between Joshua and Wilfred?" At the moment I really can't say. I have a few ideas of how this stories is going to play out in the future and a love triangle may happen, but maybe not with Wilfred. 'Cause Wilfred's usually the one to have a love triangle with Joshua and I want to something different. Ah, I don't wanna tell you guys anymore 'cause I want it to be a surprise. Okay end of rant.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BE MY PRINCESS! IT BELONGS TO VOLTAGE INC. ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MY OC AND PLOT.**

**On with the story~**

* * *

Currently I'm being escorted back to my apartment by a woman of the name Mother Teresa. Mother Teresa is very religious woman and is one of the finest Catholic Nuns in her church located in DresVan. She is basically who raised me. When I was a child she found me unconscious at her orphanage's steps and took me in. Since Mother Teresa couldn't have children of her own, she raised me like her child and treated me with the utmost care. Although she was caring, she was just as strict as any nun should be. She wouldn't settle for anything but perfect and often made me clean for hours on end. Her love was tough love but I wouldn't have it any other way. That's the childhood I only knew of. I couldn't remember anything before the incident of being left unconscious on her doorstep at the age of 8.

As we continued down the road her delicate frame, in her nun attire, was very intimidating as she gazed at me with her small blue orbs from across the seats.  
"What in heaven's name are you doing in front of Nobel Michel?" She said after a while of silence.  
"I could say the same to you." I retorted. "Cassandra." She said sternly. I turned my eyes from her face to outside the window.  
"If you must know," she said with a exasperated sigh, "I was attending a meeting for renovating an old church in DresVan at the meeting hall in the castle. The meeting ran a tad bit late and I was just leaving now." She cleared her throat, "What about you m'dear? You seem far to dressed up to go out for a stroll."  
"It's a long story." I let out tired sigh.  
"We have time, we are headed to DresVan." My eyes widened, "Now?! But my bags aren't even packed!" I exclaimed.  
"Please lower your voice; it's causing me a headache." Mother retorted. "Your bags are already packed. I order some of the nuns to pack them for you." Good grief, now some of the nuns have seen my undergarments, and who knows what they packed me to wear!  
"Now, explain." She ordered.

I explained everything that has happened from my first meeting with Nobel Michel, to the encounter with Prince Edward and the dances with Prince Wilfred and Prince Joshua. Mother gasped, "You danced with our crowned prince?"  
I scoffed, "Hardly. He was being a typical stuck up noble the whole time."  
Mother gently kicked my leg with her foot. "Don't speak of our to be ruler like that. I've heard he has the tendency to be a bit cold and standoffish." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah just a little cold." I said sarcastically. Mother just shook her head and chuckled. She then abruptly stopped and looked at me, "You didn't explain how you ended up outside." I  
blushed and started twiddling my thumbs in my lap. "W-Well I may have turned and walked away rudely when Prince Joshua's arrogant air was too much for me." My voice got quieter and quieter with each word.

Mother just stared at me with her aging blue eyes. After a while she sighed and put her hand on her temples and began to make a circle pattern. "With all of your immature antics my head will surely explode."  
I let out the breath I was holding. "Ah, don't think you're off the hook m'dear. You are lucky the prince didn't try and find you. You would've been in deep trouble for making such a scene, especially in front of two princes!" I hung my head, she was right of course. I was lucky, _'Yeah, lucky enough to get my ass away from Prince Douche.'_  
Mother then noticed the smirk on my face and shook her head. "I leave you alone for three years and here you are causing a ruckus in one of the holiest places. God shall forgive you my dear." Soon the scenery outside turned from Nobel Michel's fields to DresVan's cobblestone streets. Even though it's almost curfew, many people are still out enjoying the spring air. "I forgot how beautiful it is."  
Mother looked out the window also, "Ah yes, DresVan is a very beautiful sight." As we drove further into the country, uneasiness crept into my stomach. '_I haven't been here for three years. What if everything has changed?'  
_Mother must've noticed my change in mood and put a comforting hand on my knee. "Don't worry dear; everyone is very excited to see you again. All the children missed you very much." Mother's words put some calm into my mind, but what still worried me was their reaction to me being jobless and being shot down by Jean Pierre. _'They're all going to freak. Maybe even kick me out.'_ All the worst possible scenarios played out in my mind as we continued to drive onward to the orphanage.

As darkness covered the sky, the lights of a building amongst the fields shone brightly. The orphanage was a two story building made of brick. It was attached to a chapel that was made of white painted wood. The building is very old and some parts of it need to be renovated but the nuns don't have the money to do so. The driveway was also very long leading up to the orphanage and a lot of the pavement was breaking down. As the car slowed to a stop I could see some of the children start to gather at the windows and door.  
"Miss Cassie! We're so glad to have you here again." Said a nun in her mid-thirties. Her name was Samantha and she was very beautiful. Any man would want her, if only she wasn't a nun. Soon all the children came out of the house and started to talk all at once.  
"Miss Cassie, how was it in Charles?"  
"Did you try any good restaurants?"  
"How was college, Miss Cassie?"  
"Did you get a boyfriend?"  
Soon all the little girls and boys giggled and started chanting, "Cassie has a boyfriend! Cassie has boyfriend!"  
I blushed and stammered, "N...No I do not!"

A boy then spoke up from the crowd of children, "Hey stop and let her explain!" The little boys exclaim made the chanting stop.  
"Miss Cassie why don't you come inside then tell us about your adventure." A veteran nun said. We then all shuffled into the orphanage and sat around the fire. The orphanage is one the oldest in DresVan and not a lot of children come and live here anymore. There's about a classroom full of kids here and the ages range from 4 to 14. I took the littlest child into my lap and sunk into the couch.  
"Let's start from the beginning. College went well, being an art major was very exciting and my art skills improved a lot. I also minored in music and fashion. I can play the piano, drums, and guitar. I graduated in the top ten and my professors were all very proud of my work ethics." I took a pause and inhaled sharply, "After I graduated I pursued into the fashion industry. I started making clothes and designs from a workshop I rented. At the time I thought I was _the_ Picasso of fashion, only to have my dream crushed by Jean Pierre. I sent them my portfolio but they declined, saying my designs were not up to par and could have more style in them."  
The children's faces were of sadness and anger. "Why would they do that?!" One boy yelled.  
"H-Hey, let me explain." I said. "It wasn't the end of everything though. I may not have a job but I have an apartment in Charles." I sighed happily, "It's so beautiful. The streets are lined with trees and the stores all have pretty flowers outside of them. You all would love it very much."  
A girl then called out, "Why are you dressed like a princess?" My eyes widened,_ 'How could I forget that I'm in this garb?!'_ Mother then walked in from the kitchen adjacent to the living room. "I believe it's time for sleep my children. Cassie will tell you more tomorrow. You all need your rest, now come along." Mother winked at me and walked upstairs. The little girl on my lap jumped off and the children went to their rooms upstairs but the nuns stayed.  
"Tell us Miss Cassie, were you at a party?"  
"Was it a fancy party? Your dress looks too fancy for a simple get together."  
"Did you court any men at the party?"

They all began to giggle like school-girls. "No, I didn't court any men! I was merely at the party since a very important person invited me there." I defended while blushing. Samantha came to my rescue by saying how I would explain in the morning. They all said their goodnight's heading to their rooms to prepare for their slumber, leaving me alone by the fireplace. I sighed knowing how I would have to tell them about tonight. The heat from the fire warmed my body that was still in the black dress. _'Shit! I forgot to return the dress!'_ I realized. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see Mother.  
"You should rest m'dear, you've had an eventful day." I nodded slowly as drowsiness crept into my body.

As I climbed the stairs, memories of my childhood at this orphanage popped into my head. _'How long has it been since I've walked up this stairs?'_ I thought as I reached my old room which hasn't been used in 3 years. Yes the nuns have cleaned it, but it still had the same bed sheets and things placed throughout the room. My old jewelry box and trinkets still lay on my dresser. I smiled remembering how many times I would knock those things over. I opened my suitcase that was on my bed and pulled out a big t-shirt and shorts. I stripped myself of my attire and put on the clothes. I then went to the bathroom in my room to wash the make-up away and undo my hair. As I scrubbed the art of the maids off my face and looked in the mirror, my old plain self came into view. '_Wow, after scrubbing off all that make-up off I look totally different. I look like my normal self, not a princess. Guess the dream had to end sometime.'_

After that I climbed into bed and grabbed my phone. On the screen it gave me a notification that I had a missed call from Zain. _'Why would Zain call?'_  
I decided it was too late to call back and went to put my phone down when it started ringing. I looked at the number not recognizing who it is. I answered, "Hello?" The voice was deep and unfamiliar, "Hello, I'm terribly sorry to call this late. I'm Prince Joshua's butler, Jan. His highness wanted to invite you to the castle in DresVan. We can have a car arranged for you." My mind went blank as I listened to Jan's words. _'W-Why does Prince Joshua want to see me? Wait, how the hell did he get my number?!'_  
"U-Uh...How did you get my number?" My voice was shaky as I replied. "I'm sorry, my calling must've been a startle. Zain had given it to me; Prince Joshua didn't know how to contact you. He saw you talking with Zain at one point and thought he would have your number. And right he was."  
_'I don't remember seeing Prince Joshua anywhere when talking to Zain.'_

It was silence for a while since I was thinking about what Jan had said. His voice then came through the line once again, "Miss? Are you still there?" My eyes widened, "S-Sorry, I was just thinking about Prince Joshua's request. When would I have to visit?" Jan's voice sounded happier than before, "As soon as possible. His highness is very eager to speak with you." My stomach twisted into a knot. Prince Joshua is probably furious at how I acted and wants to reprimand me. I replied to Jan, "Well I'm in DresVan right now. Is it possible to send a car tomorrow morning? It's quite late." Jan sighed with relief, "Yes that would benefit us very much. If you don't mind me asking, I thought you lived in Charles?" "Yes I do, but I'm visiting family right now." Jan's flustered voice filled my ears, "I'm sorry! I was terribly rude asking you to visit when you are currently visiting your loved ones. Shall I schedule another date then?"  
"N-No! It's fine. I should visit Prince Joshua and apologize for my rude actions tonight."  
Jan's voice was one of confusion, "Prince Joshua didn't say anything about you being rude, Miss. He said he wishes to speak with you on the matters of old acquaintances." I muttered, "Old acquaintances..." "Yes, does that make any sense to you, miss?" I replied, "N-No, it doesn't." Jan then said his farewells and that a car will be picking me up tomorrow morning. I finally put down my phone and prepared for sleep. As my mind began to go dark I had one thought,  
_'What does Prince Joshua mean by 'old acquaintances'_

* * *

In a window, still lit in the dead of night, a man worked hard and vigorously. He dropped his pen and rubbed his eyes. His eyes, tired and worn, looked out at the black sky graced with stars. "Another sleepless night..." He muttered to himself. He then turned back to his paperwork and began to stack them orderly for when he will work on them again. His phone in his breast pocket vibrated. A text, "The lady you requested to visit will be arriving in the morning. She didn't understand your message, your Highness. -Jan" The man sighed and whispered, "It seems she has forgotten." He then gazed out the window once again, "Cassie...I've finally found you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am Readers!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update and I know I'm a terrible author and updater! Goemen~  
****Thank you all so much for the reviews! To _Hitomi65 _and the guests that reviewed a virtual hug for all of you!  
****You are the people that keep my going. I know a lot of you don't read the authors note at the beginning but to those that do, you're amazing!  
****Okay time to move on.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BE MY PRINCESS ANYWAY. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO VOLTAGE INC. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC AND PLOT.**

**(How many more times do I need to do that, do I even need that anymore^?)**

**STORYTIME**

* * *

Swirls of colors filled my vision and the sound of faint music entered my ears. As the sight cleared, I realized the colors were the bells of dresses and the music was an orchestra playing in the corner of a ballroom.  
"Why am I in here?" I spoke aloud. No one turned to look at me, it was if I wasn't even there. I looked around and noticed the scene before me was familiar. It was exactly like the ball I went to tonight. "Hello?" I questioned and was about to take a step towards the masked beings, when a hand on my waist stopped me. My body halted its actions and I turned to look at this mysterious person. Purple, that's the blur of color that flooded my eyes. As my orbs adjusted to the new scene, I realized the purple blur was actually a man. The man was Prince Joshua. His face, that usually was contorted into a bored expression, held one of pure happiness.  
"Cassie, you have the most beautiful hair." He whispered lovingly as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "T-Thank y-you" I stammered. My voice sounded airy and light, a big contrast to my normal voice. As I stared into his purple irises, a blush as red as a blossoming rose formed on my cheeks. His eyes were slowly getting closer and soon his face was only a few inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face and soon he whispered my name while moving in for a kiss, "Cassie..."

* * *

***Slam***

My eyes snapped open as my body came in contact with a hard surface. "Oof..." I sat up and rubbed my now aching head. "How did I?...Oh, I fell out of bed..." I sat on the floor for a while groggily thinking about the day ahead until a certain prince came to mind. My face turned pink as I remembered my dream, '_Why would I ever dream out him?! It's like I can still feel his breath on me, and why am I getting so flustered?!'_ I shook my head to clear my thought but the image of his smiling face kept appearing in my mind.  
"Gah! Enough of this!" I sprinted to my bathroom and quickly stripped my clothes. Turning on the shower head and jumping into the freezing cold shower, my body felt like an icicle. _'This should clear my head.'_ I couldn't stand the cold sensation anymore so I stepped out and turned the water off. Standing in only a towel, my mind felt clearer. I looked into the bathroom mirror and still saw a faint blush on my cheeks. I shook my head, _'It's just that time of month when my hormones are whack.' _Looking through my suitcase I pulled out a pair of black leggings and a white long silk t-shirt. I then took out my black combat shoes and began to get dressed. After dressing myself, I began to do my hair. I decided to let my long brown hair have a natural look to it. I also did my makeup with a natural look. I looked into my long mirror and gave an encouraging thumbs-up to myself, and then I walked out.

I was greeted with the delicious smell of breakfast as I descended the stairs. A chorus of "Miss Cassie, good morning!" sounded throughout the dining room. I returned their greeting with a small smile, not ready for actual conversations since it was still early in the morning.  
As I sat down in the chair at the end of the table my breakfast was served immediately. This was odd since the nuns usually don't have breakfast ready until everyone was present.  
As I looked up I met a pair of bright blue eyes. My eyes widened, "Excuse me, Miss Cassie." The man then turned away and walked back into the kitchen. His sandy brown hair and his beige suit kept going in and out of the kitchen multiple times, delivering everyone their meals. I didn't touch my breakfast since I was too shocked. This strange man, who I can easily say is very handsome, was delivering our food and knows my name. _'What the actual hell is going on?'_

The children seemed to feel at ease around him, as I looked at their faces each had a smile. If the children seemed so lax around him then I should too, right? I then decided to pick my fork up and try this food. I entered a forkful of scrambled eggs into my mouth and a vibrant flavor filled my cavern._ 'This...is delicious!'_ I was about to pick up another forkful when I looked up casually to meet yet another unfamiliar gaze.  
Purple. The color of his orbs that were staring into mine with a bored expression, then casting his eyes downwards he began reading the newspaper. My fork made a clanging sound against the table as I stood up surprised. "Wha-Wha?!" All eyes snapped to me as I gaped at the person sitting at the other end of the table.

"What? Never seen a person read the newspaper before?" He said with a mocking tone but still held the same bored expression. "What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed. He sighed, "Again, you should realize who you are speaking to." I sat down in frustration and sighed, _'I know damn well who I'm talking to, Prince Joshua!'_ I thought exasperated. Yes, that is who is sitting at the end of the table. Prince Douche.

He folded up the newspaper and crossed his arms. "We told you we were coming to pick you up in the morning." I balled up my fists, "You didn't tell me what time!" The man in the beige suit came rushing into the dining room. "Is everything alright? I heard a commotion."  
Prince Joshua sighed, "No, Jan. It's just this woman here isn't perceptive at all." _'Woman?! That sexist pig!'_ I thought angrily.  
"It's early in the morning, how perceptive can a person be?!" I defended. Prince Joshua looked a little annoyed, "Hmph, perceptive enough to notice someone sitting at the end of a table." He is right; I should've noticed him when I walked in. In my half asleep mind I didn't see him at all. "I'm sorry." I said quietly while looking down at my lap. "Mm." He acknowledged my apology with a small hum, and then went back to reading.

The man, whom is Jan, then interrupted the silence, "Miss Cassie, we will be leaving shortly after breakfast to departure for the castle." I nodded my head at his statement and continued to eat my meal. A realized something was missing in the dining room. The nuns. I turned towards Caleb, a 9 year old boy, and asked him, "Where are the nuns?" He didn't look up and only replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Caleb was always a shy kid and he never really opened up to anyone, except Samantha. The two were inseparable; their relationship was much like Mother and I's. I was about to pick up my plate and bring it to the kitchen when a pair of hands stopped my actions. "Please, allow me." Jan said while taking my plate away from me.

I noticed Prince Joshua's plate had also been cleared off. I stood up and was about to walk out the room when a voice stopped me, "We will be leaving shortly, so bring whatever you need. We won't be able to come back here if you forget something." I nodded my head but I was confused. _'What does Prince Joshua mean by "We won't be able to come back" it's not like I'm staying forever.'_  
I walked into the living room and noticed the nuns sitting quietly, some prayed and some read through the sacred book. Mother looked upset, "What's wrong Mother?" She looked at me and spoke and the words kept repeating in my head, "You've been chosen by Prince Joshua to be his personal maid." My mind raced with thoughts and most of them were very angry, _'What?! If he thinks he can walk in here and take me away, his princely ass has another thing coming!'  
_  
Mother must've noticed my anger and put a hand on my shoulder, "This is an honor to be serving our prince. It's an honor to even have his presence in our humble home." She paused, her face tried to hold a smile but her facade was cracking, "I-It's for the best." She wrapped her small arms around my waist and squeezed me until it hurt. "I love you, Cassandra. Your bags are all packed, the nuns moved your suitcase to the car. Good luck, I know you will do well." I almost let my eyes water seeing Mother like this. She normally doesn't get upset easily. Thinking that, my anger seized.  
A throat being cleared caught our attention, "We're leaving, say good bye to your mommy." Prince Joshua's face finally showed some emotion and smirked. I had it. I walked straight up to him and poked his chest, "Listen buddy, I don't care who you are but you never _ever _talk to me like that. Especially in front of Mother Teresa. Understand, Princess." My voice held an even, icy tone throughout my outburst and I could see the shock in Prince Joshua's face, even if it was only a second. I then took a step back and turned to smile at Mother, "I love you too, and I wish you well." I turned back around and faced Prince Joshua again, "I will work as your maid but I have one question. Why?" Prince Joshua raised an eyebrow and cleared is throat, "You just seemed like a commoner who could work well. So, I decided to hire you." Prince Joshua had gained a little of his confidence back after my little rant and was able to answer my question. I sighed, _'This commoner crap, again.'  
_  
"I guess that's acceptable." I answered. He responded with a nod and walked out the door to accompany Jan to the car. The children all came to say goodbye and the nuns did as well. I walked out the door and I realized we would be driving in a limo when Jan drove up to my standing form. Prince Joshua stepped out the limo and opened the other door for me, "So you really can be a gentleman at times." He scoffed, "DresVan Law 338, Section #5: All men of noble birth must be educated in proper manner and educate." I stared blankly at him for a good minute. _'I get it; he's a "by the book" type of person. Man, do I feel bad for whoever marries this dork.'_ I then shook my head and entered the limo.  
Once we were situated in the car, Jan started to drive away. I looked out the back window watching the orphanage slowly slip away from my view. As I thought back to this morning and all these events, I can't believe how accepting of this I am. I mean, Prince Joshua just kind of ripped me away from my family without an explanation. But surprisingly I feel at ease. Like this was supposed to happen all along. I stole a glance at Prince Joshua and saw how peaceful he looks watching the scenery pass by the window. He looks a lot more handsome like this, when he relaxes and becomes himself rather than a prince. It's moments like these where I realize princes are people too.  
Prince Joshua seemed to have caught my stare and gave me small smile. That small smile made my heart leap. _'Pssh, don't be ridiculous. Why would that make my heart jump?'_  
But it did, because he just showed me a side of him I haven't seen before and I began thinking about how maybe he could be different.  
I didn't realize it then,

but I would be thinking about that smile a lot more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa, Readers!,**

**It's been a while hasn't, a month actually! I know you all have been eagerly waiting, and here it is Chapter 8.  
****I'm super duper sorry for not updating this story quicker, school's been a hassle.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's kinda short. But, hey, it's better then nothing.**

**Also, I've reached over a thousand views on my story! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! WITH OUT YOU GUYS THIS STORY PROBABLY WOULDN'T EXIST!**  
**and please review, I need to know how I'm doing with this story so I can make it better.**

**(I'm not doing the disclaimer thingy anymore since, by now, all of you know BMP is not mine. If it was, I sure would be a hella of a lot richer than I am now! XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ride to the palace was silent as the dead of night. I just gazed out the window and watched the rural countryside turn to the bustling streets of DresVan. A lot of people turned to look at the limousine driving down the street; it did have the royal flags on it. The car slowed as we reached a section with traffic. Jan rolled down the divider between the front of the car and the seating in the back. "There's traffic ahead, your Highness. We will be at the castle as soon as this clears up ahead." Prince Joshua just hummed in response and Jan rolled up the divider.

Prince Joshua's gazed turned towards me, "As you know, you will be working as my maid in the manor." I looked at him and nodded my head. He continued, "You will immediately start your job and expect to execute it flawlessly." I had to do a doubly take, "Flawlessly?! Are you serious! I've never been a maid my entire life! The only job close to that I've had is working as an ice cream scooper when I was 18!" He merely turned his head away and muttered, "That's not my problem."

My anger came on tenfold at his tone of voice. All the anger I've bottled up until now was unleashed. I balled up my fist and lowered my head, casting a shadow upon my eyes. "You know...I've had enough playing around...You haven't treated me with any respect since the first time we've crossed paths. You haven't asked if I wanted to accept this job. AND you even took me away from my family, all 'cause you needed a stupid maid to help your lousy self!" My voice contained an icy tone as I unleashed all my rage onto Prince Joshua. I finally raised my head to look him in the eye and saw his shocked expression. Realizing the car had been stopped for a while, I took this as my last chance to escape. "I'm done here. Have a nice day, _your highness_." I spat the words at him and opened the car door. Immediately running towards the sidewalk, I could hear Prince Joshua's and Jan's voice calling out to me.

I didn't stop running, I didn't want to. My feet aimlessly lead me through the crowded streets of DresVan. I pushed past the sea of people going up stream. Many looked my way either disgusted or shocked, and then went back to walking. As I made my way past the mass of pedestrians, I ended up in a park. I bent over with my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "I'm...so...stupid." I breathlessly muttered. I spotted a bench not too far off and decided to rest.  
Finally able to sit down, I let out a sigh and relaxed. _'Why does my anger always get the best of me? Now look what you've done. You've ran off and made a complete fool of yourself. What would Mother think?'_ I mentally reprimanded myself as I held my head in my hands. After a while, I carelessly stared at the drifting clouds. I usually wasn't like this, a hot-headed woman. I could control my emotions well and kept myself in check, but ever since Prince Joshua showed up my emotions have been in a whirlwind! I must've sat there for a while just staring into the sky for it was beginning to darken.

I got off the bench and began traveling towards the main streets. As I reached a strip with many stores my eyes caught what seemed to be a car heading directly towards me. My eyes widened when I recognized the royal flags waving in the wind. _'T-They came back...'_ The limo stopped at the curb of the sidewalk and the back door slammed open. A low voice could heard from inside the limo, "Get in the car. Now." I knew that voice, yet I've never heard it so icy. I hesitantly slipped inside and took a seat. Buckling myself, I have yet to look up to meet the piercing glare directed towards me. Right as the seat-belt clicked, the car sped off.

"You..." He began softly but immediately stopped and took a deep breath and unleashed his anger. "Why on earth would you ever do that?! Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could've gotten lost, or worse, kidnapped!" Prince Joshua's outburst startled me a bit. He seemed for a second to actually care, but that was diminished by his anger quickly. Prince Joshua's rant went on until we reached the inner part of DresVan, where the manor is located. I kept my head low until it went silent and his timid voice was barely heard. "Please...just endure this job for a little while...then you may go home to your...your...ugh whatever it's called!" I could see the sign of a faint blush upon his cheeks out of embarrassment. I replied, "Yes, I will be your maid. And I'm sorry for the troubles I've cause you. I acted terribly out of place. P-Please forgive me!" I bowed my head in forgiveness.

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and saw him give a small head nod. He then looked back out the window. I could tell he was still upset. After a little while I could hear him say, just above a whisper, "I'm sorry, too." I smiled faintly, _'I'm glad he forgives me. Even if he annoys me, I shouldn't treat anyone like I've had. I should just try to start over and rebuild our relationship so it's not built on hatred.'  
_  
As the limo slowed to a stop, Jan opened the door for Prince Joshua and I to step out. Once I did I just stood there. Looking up at the immense castle, my mouth made an "O" shape. Prince Joshua started chuckling, "You look quite shocked. Never seen a castle before?" Even though his tone was mocking, I didn't retort. I stood still just staring at DresVan's manor. _'It's beautiful! The white stone and brick mesh so well together! It might be more majestic then Nobel Michel!'_ A faint blush of admiration formed on my cheeks as I thought this.

"I don't think it's that, your Highness. It seems Miss Cassie has found DresVan Manor to be quite charming. Isn't that right, Miss?" Jan said answering Prince Joshua's remark. I bobbed my head up in down, "Y-Yes! It's very pretty. I've never seen anything quite like it." Prince Joshua began walking in front of Jan and I. "Of course it is. As the royal family of DresVan, we wouldn't settle for anything less than perfect." I sighed and followed behind him along with Jan. _'There he goes acting all pompous.'_ I lightly hit my head, _'Stop! You said you wouldn't act like this anymore!'_ I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. I would have to learn how to cope with him and his attitude. I should accept him the way he is, I am going to be working for him.

We made our way into the manor and as we walked Jan showed me where multiple things are. The dining room, the guest rooms, the bathrooms, the kitchens, the pantries. You name it, he showed it. I could see how orderly everything worked around the castle. _'The royal family really doesn't settle for anything less than perfect... I don't think I've ever seen anything so orderly and in pristine condition.'_ Prince Joshua stopped walking and entered a room which seemed to be an office. "This is my office, if you need anything ask Jan or come here and find me." He sat down at his desk and began to, what I assume paperwork. Jan motioned for me to follow him out.

Jan lead me through the halls to the servant quarters. The hallway was just as elegant as any hallway I've seen thus far. "This is the servant quarters. All the staff working in the manor resides in these rooms." Jan spoke as we continued down the hall. He stopped in front of a doorway on the right. This is your room. I'll leave you so you can get settled. Your bags are also in your room. Have a nice night, Miss Cassie." With that Jan went his way back down the hall.  
Once Jan was down the hallway I entered the room. As I stepped into the room my mouth hung opened, "This is beautiful!" The room was bigger than mine back in my apartment and it was more beautiful. Then a thought came to my mind, '_If this is one of the servant's rooms, I can't imagine what a regular guest room looks like!'_

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the smooth bed sheets. My eyes caught a door in the room and I immediately went towards it, _'Now, what's this?'_ The door revealed a bathroom that was made of beautiful marble. It wasn't a big bathroom but you could tell how much work was put into it. I walked back out into the bedroom and saw my luggage on the ground. I opened it on my bed and took out my pajamas. I changed out of my attire and slipped into bed. I looked up at my ceiling replaying the events of this week through my head. _'In this one week my life had changed. For the better or worse, I don't know. Hopefully, this whole situation will go smoothly.'_ I laid there and a certain face popped in my head, _'Why am I thinking about him now? Ugh...I should do something nice for him, to make up for what I've done.'_ With that thought, I closed my eyes and tried to think of what to do as an apology for Prince Joshua.


	9. Chapter 9

**WELCOME BACK, READERS!**

**Here I am, delivering another chapter! Definitely sooner than last time!**

**TheHappyLol****, you are the best person in the world. You fangirled over my story, I fangirled over your comments! Thank you so much, your comments made me the happiest girl in the world.  
ALSO, 2000 VIEWS ON MY STORY! I THINK THIS IS A HUGE, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

** This chapter is super long cause I felt bad about not updating fast enough. Anyway, please review, I love hearing from you guys!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

A knocking sound resonated throughout my room as my half-asleep mind drifted in and out of consciousness. I heard a voice, or maybe it was in my dreams. As soon as my mind began to blank the covers were ripped off and my body was exposed to the cold. I curled up, trying to save what warmth I had left, "Mmmmm...leave me alone..." I heard a low growl from...a person? That would only make since.

"Ge...p...Ca...et...u..." I heard some sounds as I lay there. My mind started to go black until, "WAKEUP!" My eyes snapped open and I fumbled in my bed leading me to fall off. Wrapped in my sheets, I looked over the bed at the person who awoke me from my sleep. "Prince Joshua..." I whispered.  
"God, woman! How long do you sleep!" Prince Joshua was standing on the other side of my bed glaring at me through fierce eyes.  
He sighed and ran a hand through his purple hair, "Seriously, you're one of the heaviest sleepers. I probably spent more time then needed trying to wake you up." He said annoyed. Then he smirked, "I should've let you sleep in and face the consequences of your actions." I gulped, even though his words were annoying I didn't care. My attention was on Prince Joshua. I faint blush formed on my cheeks as I gripped my sheets and gazed at his disheveled form. His tussled hair and crinkled clothes made him...very...very..._attractive._

_'What is this feeling? Why am I getting so flustered? S-Stop this!'_ I shook my head trying to push away my thoughts but they kept resurfacing. _'Oh god, am I...falling for him?!' No! No! No! I can't, I won't!'_  
A throat being cleared made me come out of my thoughts, "Uh, are you all right? You've been staring at the bed sheets for a while now." Prince Joshua said while rubbing the back of his neck. My eyes widened and an embarrassed blush formed on my cheeks, "Y-Yes, sorry!" I stood up and put the sheets back on the bed. Then I looked over at Prince Joshua from the corner of my eyes, only to find him staring at me with wide eyes and a slight blush to his cheeks. My gaze turned downward at my attire and realized I'm in an oversized t-shirt and short compression shorts. "Uh...Do you mind leaving so I can change?" I said as I looked downward with my arms crossed across my bosom. Prince Joshua hummed and exited the room fairly quickly.

I let out a sigh of relief and went to making my bed. After that, I began to change my clothes. I put on a black tank-top and a black and white stripped blazer. Then, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and white flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly felt self-conscious. _'Does this make me look fat?'_ I gazed at my plus sized body and began to point out the flaws. _'Ugh, stop! Be happy who you are, you're beautiful. Be happy.'_ I thought while looking at myself in the mirror and giving a thumbs up and a wink. I've always struggled with my weight since I was a little girl. I came up with a solution to my self-consciousness by giving myself a wink and a thumbs up every morning I'm feeling down. Now my self-consciousness isn't as big of a problem anymore. I then exited my room to see Prince Joshua standing there awkwardly waiting for me.

"Women take too long to get ready." He mumbled. He then began to walk in the direction Jan had left the night before. I followed behind him. As I walked, I studied his stature and how he moved. He was graceful in his movements, his back perfectly straight as he takes his strides. His arms, long and perhaps muscular, can't really notice how many muscles he has under his blazer, swayed rhythmically to the pattern in which he walked. Some of his purple hair swayed in the momentum he created. Purple...one of my favorite colors. The color of geraniums._ 'Oh how miss my garden at the orphanage.'_ The thought came bubbling up and brought on a wave of homesickness. I thought about my garden and how I grew all different flowers. My favorite flower was the purple geraniums Mother had given me for my 10th birthday. Geraniums were, and always will be, my favorite flower. _'I do miss my garden, but most of all I miss M-'  
_  
"Oof...I-I'm sorry!" I collided with Prince Joshua's back as he came to a stop. He turned around and gave me a slight glare. "You should pay more attention and stop spacing out. It'll get someone hurt." I rubbed my nose and nodded at his response. He looked slightly taken back. I gave him a look that said, 'what?' He shook his head and walked into his office with me in tow. Yesterday, I hadn't noticed the intricate design of the room,  
since I wasn't really paying attention. It was simple yet elegant, his mahogany desk was in the center and there was a couch and chair surrounding it. Prince Joshua sat at his desk and took out some papers. "You will fill these documents out and pass them in to me. These will officially certify you as my personal maid." I nodded my head as I took the papers from his hands. In the process out hands brushed against each other, "S-Sorry!" I stammered as my cheeks grew flush. He also showed embarrassment but only shook his head and muttered an "its okay."

I stood there awkwardly holding the documents while Prince Joshua went through his desk drawers organizing papers. I didn't know what to do so I looked over at a window. I went over, gazed out and saw a beautiful garden. Its lush vegetation was clearly shown, even though I stood inside. I whispered a soft spoken, 'wow' in amazement. Prince Joshua must've heard because he paused his actions and looked over at me, "Hmm, what is it?" He stood and walked over behind me, looking at the sight I was amazed at. I could feel his body behind mine as we both gazed at the garden. My body grew hot as I felt him breathing against my skin. His breath was hot against the flesh of my neck, making my face go red. "Ah, I see you've notice the gardens." He spoke while moving to stand beside me. "Yes, it's very beautiful. I had a garden at the orphanage but it was nothing compared to this. I mean, I love my garden but this is truly magnificent and..." I began to ramble on about how extraordinary the garden was and why gardens were so important to me. I then started on the topic of flowers, "I used to grow geraniums in my garden too. They're my favorite type of flower, especially the purple kind. Much like the color of your hair."

I looked over at Prince Joshua and noticed he was staring at me. Our eyes met and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it. I broke the eye contact and gazed out the window, my cheeks growing warm for the sixth time that day. "S-Sorry, I ramble on to much. Must've been pretty annoying, huh?" I awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of my neck with my free had. Prince Joshua shook his head, "No, I actually found it quite interesting. A-And geraniums are my favorite flower too." His cheeks held a faint blush as he said this, a complete opposite to me. "Really?! That's awesome! I love the smell of them the best." I smiled cheekily.

Prince Joshua nodded his head and looked back out the window, "I like the meaning behind geraniums. They represent comfort and consolation, something everyone needs but sometimes doesn't want. But to me, they give off hope. Hope that everyone will receive comfort and consolation, hope that everything will be alright, hope that this kingdom will be submerged in greatness." He took a breath, "and hope that memories will resurface..." He whispered something at the end that I couldn't quite hear.

Prince Joshua's words brought a warm feeling to my heart._ 'Prince Joshua may seem standoffish but he's a kind hearted person. I got to see another side to him today, the same side I saw driving towards DresVan.'_ As I stared at his profile, I remembered the documents in my hands, _'Oh! I need to fill these out!'_ I thought. I then saw Prince Joshua was holding out a pen. "Here, you can use my desk to fill it out. I don't have any paperwork today since I'm ahead schedule." My eyes widened, "I c-couldn't possibly use your desk. That's for his Highness only!" I retorted. "I'll go back to my room or go out into the gardens. I don't want to invade your personal space." I turned to leave but was stopped when I felt a tug on my sleeve.

I looked over my shoulder to see Prince Joshua gripping my sleeve like a life line. "I-I don't mind you staying." He said softly with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Prince Joshua..." I hadn't known Prince Joshua could have such a cute pleading look. _'What?! Did I just call him..._cute_?! No, no, no! This can't happen, this _wont _happen. You can't fall for a prince. He'll only break your heart! You two can never be together, you will not fall for him. I repeat, NOT!'_ I huffed and turned my head towards the door, "I think I've made my decision clear Prince Joshua, I'm not using your desk." I felt my sleeve go slack as Prince Joshua let go. I strutted towards the door and stepped out, walking towards the gardens I was looking at moments ago.

Even though I was rude, I had to do it. I had to make a point to myself and him that I meant business. Actual business, I am going to be working for him! I can't have myself falling for his prince-like aurora. _'That's it! I'm not falling for his actual self, but for his prince status. That has to be it, right? Or maybe it's because I don't spend much time around guys, leading me to automatically liking him. That's got to be it.'_ I strolled out into the garden and sighed, "Boys suck."

"Not all boys do." A perky voice said from behind me. "Ah!" I let out a squeal as I whipped around coming face to face with a chestnut haired male with honey-brown eyes. "Opps, sorry! Didn't mean to startle such a pretty lady such as yourself." I blushed a little at the man's words. "I-It's okay" I stuttered, still a little shocked from my scare.

"The name's Roberto, but you can call me Robbie." I titled my head in thought, _'He kind of looks like Prince Roberto, but that couldn't possibly be him. Why would he be dressed in such casual clothes, and why would he be traveling through the gardens of DresVan?'_ Roberto spoke up, "Cat caught your tongue? Don't be shy, I don't bite. Well...only if you're into that kind of stuff!" He gave a playful wink and awaited my answer. "U-Um, my name's Cassie. It's nice to meet you." The man's eyes lit up, "That's a pretty name for a pretty girl."

_'This is a flirtatious man, but I don't get the weird pervert vibe off of him. Maybe he's just a regular flirty guy?...Nah, doubt it.'_ I sighed, "I'd just love to stay and listen to you use some cheesy pickup lines on me all day, but I got work to do." I said as sassy as I could be. "Ouch, that one hurt. Sorry, I didn't mean to come off that way. It's just, I'm kind of girl crazy. I don't get a lot of girls visiting the Villa so I can get flirtatious at times." He then mumbled, "Stupid Alberto making me work all the time and not letting me have any fun." I looked at him confused, "Villa? Are you from Altaria?" Now it was Roberto's turn to look confused, "You don't know who I am?" I shook my head. He then laughed and grinned, "You sure are something..." He was about to continue when his phone rang, he sighed before picking it up with a big smile. "Hello Al! How's it going ol' buddy, ol' pal? Hey! That rhymes with your name. Al. Pal. Al. Pal. A-"  
Roberto cringed a little, "I know, I know. I just wanted to take a day trip to see my good friend J-Dawg."

I tried to stifle a laugh, _'D-Did he just call Prince Joshua, J-Dawg? Oh my god! I thought Prince Douche was a bad name, but J-Dawg! Who the hell names the Prince of DresVan that?! Ha, serves him right for being all douchey to me before.'_ I thought while covering my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. Roberto must've noticed because he was smiling now while trying to contain his laughter. "Okay, Al. See you later, buh-bye!" Roberto then looked over at me, "What's got you laughing?" I shook my head but he kept insisting. "Oh come on! You can tell your friend Robbie." I sighed in defeat and struggled to try and contain my giggling, "J-J-Dawg-g" I then bursted out laughing holding my stomach since it was hurting.

Roberto also laughed along with me, "Yeah, it's a pretty good nickname for ol' Joshy." Roberto ten noticed the papers in my hand, "Hm? Documents? What for?" I looked down at the stack of papers, "I need to fill these out so I can officially work as Prince Joshua's personal maid." Roberto's eyebrows shot up, "R-Really?! I never thought Joshy-poo would have a personal maid. Doesn't really seem like him..." Roberto seems to know Prince Joshua very well, which I assumed, was because he was a noble. "You know Prince Joshua well?" Roberto nodded, "Yeah you could say we're like this." Roberto crossed two of his finger to emphasize how close they are.

_'Does Prince Joshua...likes men?! I mean, Roberto did pretty much say they were really, _really_, close friends. And I haven't seen Prince Joshua associated with any women lately.'_ Roberto seemed to realize my thoughts and waved his hands, "Haha, it's not that type of relationship. We're just friends, I swear." I let out a relieved sigh, _'Huh? Why am I relieved? It's not like I actually like Prince Joshua.'_  
"Prince Roberto how many times do I have to tell you to call before you show up at the manor!" A loud voice said. _'Speak of the devil...wait, did he say...Prince?!'_ Roberto, who I thought was just regular guy, was actually a Prince. To be exact the Prince of Altaria!

My eyes widened and I immediately bowed, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were Prince Roberto, please forgive my manners." Prince Roberto rubbed the back of his neck, "Please, raise your head." I did as I was told, "No need to apologize, you were fine. Perfect actually. To be honest, I like being treated normally than being treated as a prince. And do you think you could call me just Roberto?" I shook my head, "I couldn't! It would be terribly rude of me to call your name without your proper title, your highness." I said as politely as I could.

Roberto sighed, "Gosh, Josy. You really picked up a good one. Do you think you could share her?" Prince Joshua's eyes narrowed, "Whose official documents does she have in her hands, Prince Roberto? Not yours. And would you please stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!" Prince Roberto just smirked and winked in my direction, "Well it was worth a shot and you don't have to get so protective, Joshy. I know Cassie's is yours." Prince Joshua opened and closed his mouth while going bright red. "Stop sputtering nonsense! Just go back to Altaria you're causing me a headache." Prince Roberto pouted and began to act hurt, "Oh Joshy, you're so cold!"

Prince Roberto then put on a big smile, "Maybe Cassie can melt your icy heart." Prince Roberto then turned and began to run away but looked over his shoulder and yelled, "See ya later, Cassie! Nice meeting you!" He then waved and left as soon as he came. I just stood there baffled by the whole ordeal. _'God, Prince Roberto is a handful. But, I guess that's what to like about him, he's always fun.'_ I then remembered what Prince Fun had just said and it cause me to go bright red. I stole a glance at Prince Joshua and saw he had his hands clenched and was beat red. _'That was super embarrassing! What was Prince Roberto thinking? Why would Joshua be protective of me?'_ I cleared my throat and spoke, "I'm going to my room to fill these out." Prince Joshua gave a small grunt in response.

As I traveled through the halls I remembered what I was supposed to do, _'Oh shit! I forgot to make Prince Joshua an apology gift!'_ I sighed, _'I'll finish these documents then come up with an idea.'_ After working on the documents and finishing them within an hour, I searched for Jan. I looked everywhere and couldn't find him. As I walked past the kitchen a wonderful smell filled my noise, _'Hmmm, maybe Jan's in here?'_ And I was correct. The man I was looking for was baking. His sleeves were rolled up and his suit had some flour on it. His arms were very muscular and his muscles popped out every so often when he moved a certain way. '_A truly beautiful sight to feast my eyes on... Snap out of it! You came here for a reason!'_ I knocked on the doorway of the kitchen to grasp Jan's attention, "Miss Cassie, what brings you here?" I began to tell Jan my idea of an apology gift for Prince Joshua, "Well, I don't think His Highness is upset." He said. I rested my head in my hand, "I just feel terrible thinking about it. I feel like a terrible person." Jan shook his head, "No, you're a wonderful person. And if you think a gift would make His Highness feel better than by all means do. I was just finishing up here; do you want to go into to town and try to look for something?" I shook my head, "No, I think I had something else in mind." Jan tilted his head, "Okay, do you need any help?" I took of my blazer and grabbed an apron, "I only have one question,

Do you have any rice?"

* * *

**Can you guys tell what's gonna happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayo, Readers!**

**HAPPY SUMMER! I'm so pumped about this nice weather and warm heat.**

**Here's Chapter 10, it's not as long as the last one 'cause I wanted to get straight to the climax in this one. TheHappyLol, you gave me some inspiration for this chapter 'cause I thought your analysis was AMAZING. Totally blew me away with your review, thank you so much. And to the others that reviewed, thank you!  
You're the people that keep my writing, without you all this story would be nothing. Thanks! Please review! I love your feedback.  
****AND 2,808 VIEWS ON MY STORY! ALMOST TO 3,000, I'M IN TEARS. LEGIT SO HAPPY. LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. Onward to the adventure!**

* * *

"Do you have any rice?" I asked Jan as we are currently in the kitchen. I was planning on making an apology gift for Prince Joshua and needed rice to accomplish the task. Jan nodded his head and went into the pantry; he came out with a bag of rice. "Here, it's our last bag too. I'll inform the chefs we need more. Anything else?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, do you have any nori?" Jan titled his head and I quickly added, "Dried seaweed." Jan tapped his finger to his chin, "Nori...hmm, I don't think we do, but let me check anyway." Jan then headed back into the pantry for a while. I was about to go in and see how he was doing, but then he came out holding a bag of dried seaweed. Jan laughed a little, "Surprisingly we do have some. I would've never thought we would, his highness has never requested a meal with it." My face lit up at the sight of it, "Thank you so much, Jan!" He bowed, "It was my pleasure. Now I must take my leave. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to come and find me." With that he left. My cheeks felt rosy as I thought about how Jan bowed. _'He's such a gentleman. Bowing even though I'm not of royalty.'_ I shook my head, "Now's not the time to dilly dally! We've got work to do!"  
And with that, I began to prepare my gift for Prince Joshua.

* * *

After a half hour I finally finished my gift. It was four rice balls neatly packed into a bento box. Even though I'm not of Oriens origin, I still love their culture and wish to one day visit their kingdom. I only know of rice-balls from a festival I went to as a little girl. It was the celebration of the six kingdoms and it displayed something from every kingdom. From Charles, roses. From Phillip, tea. From Altaria, mini-sailboats . From Liberty, little flags. From DresVan, tennis balls. And from Oriens, riceballs. It was a small festival, not one celebrated throughout the whole kingdom, but a town celebration. It was one of my favorite memories as a child.

_'I hope he enjoys these.'_ I hopefully thought as I walked towards his office. Jan had called and said his highness would be in his office filling out some paperwork and it would be best if I gave him his gift then. I reached the door and knocked, "Come in." His deep voice said from the other side of the door. I opened it as I walked in holding the box behind my back. "Sorry for the intrusion, your highness." Prince Joshua shook his head, "It's not at all. I was almost finished. Do you need anything?" He said while keeping his neutral bored expression. "U-Um actually, I came to apologize for my rude actions these past days. It's been bugging me to no end and I feel terrible for acting that way. So, I decided to make you an apology gift." I pulled out the box behind my back and placed it on his desk.

"Y-You didn't have to do that." Prince Joshua softly said while blushing a little, his face then turned angry, "I can't accept this! You've done nothing wrong! It's me who has, not you. I stripped you away from your family; you had a valid reason to act that way. I, on the other hand, acted wrong." His emotions turned from anger to sadness, "Prince Joshua...it's okay. I don't mind staying here, Jan and you have treated me so kindly. And I've seen my family plenty of times before. A small vacation from them is perfectly fine." Prince Joshua's eyes widened, "I thought you hated it here..." I shook my head and waved my hands, "No, No! At first maybe I was a little upset, but as time progressed I began to enjoy it here. Even though, it's only been a couple of days." I smiled, "So, will you accept this gift?"

Prince Joshua eyes the box suspiciously, then carefully opened it. His eyes widened, "W-What are these?" I pointed to the items in the box, "These are rice balls with dried seaweed." Prince Joshua took one hesitantly from the box and sniffed it. Satisfied with the smell, he slowly took a bite. I could see his face light up as he chewed. Once he swallowed he began to eat a little bit quicker as he finished off his first rice ball. I giggled, "You like them?" Prince Joshua blushed, "So, what if I do? Does that bother you?" He said as if he was offended that I commented on his affections. "What? Of course not! I was just wondering, since I actually _made_ them." Prince Joshua turned back to his rice balls and quickly devoured it. "They aren't terrible, I'll give you that." I was taken back, "Why don't you just tell me your true feeling instead of hiding them up with excuses. I can tell you really like them."

Prince Joshua scoffed, "Like you could tell what I like and don't." I felt hurt, "Whatever, if you hate them that much I just won't make them again." I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him, my lips holding a slight pout. Prince Joshua's eyes widened, "T-They weren't that bad to stop making them." I laughed, "Okay. I'll tell the chefs to start making them as a snack." His voice was loud, "No!" He became flustered, "I mean, what happens if they mess it up. They've never made them before so it may come out bad." I smiled a little, "If you want me to make them that bad, why don't you just say it then?" Prince Joshua became red and put his head in his hand. "Women are so annoying..." I heard him mutter and shook my head, _'It's even more annoying to cover your true self up with excuses. What's the word? Ah yes, tsundere. Prince tsundere at your service.'_ I giggled a bit at my thought.

Prince Joshua heard and looked my way, "What are you laughing at? Don't you have work to do?" I smirked, "I finished the paperwork you gave me an hour ago, your highness." Prince Joshua looked surprised, "You finished them that fast?! It at least took Jan a day to fill it all out!" I shrugged, "It wasn't that hard. Just personal information and easy questions." Prince Joshua made a 'tch' sound, "Are you positive you answered them correctly?" My eyes narrowed into a glare at Prince Joshua, "I'm not stupid, your highness. Those questions were child's play." Prince Joshua raised an eyebrow and had a mischievous glint in his eye, "Child's play? But I thought you were a child yourself?" I clenched my hands together, "For your information I'm 21! That's far past the age of childhood!" My cheeks became red out of anger. Prince Joshua saw this and chuckled a bit, "Your face gets red when you're angry. Just like when we were kids..." I tilted my head, "Excuse me?"

Prince Joshua seemed to sadden at my question. His eyes that were just sparkling with humor, now held nothing but sadness. "You really don't remember..." I shook my head, "Your highness, you're not making any sense." Prince Joshua stood up, suddenly walked around his desk, and embraced me. My body was flush to his as he pulled me closer to him.

My body became stiff as he held me. _'W-Wha?! What is h-he doing?!...Oh god, my boobs are pressed up against his chest, this is super embarrassing!'_ We stayed like this for a while. I could smell his scent on his shirt, which was a musky smell. I could also feel his toned chest through his thin purple t-shirt. I couldn't help but listen to his heartbeat beat erratically against his chest, until Prince Joshua whispered, "You really don't remember?" My eyes widened and I came out of my shocked state. I struggled against his grip, signaling I wanted to be let go. He just held tighter. "Prince Joshua! Stop this!" He immediately let go and I sprang away from him like he was fire.

"Why are you acting this way? This isn't like you at all! And I have no idea what you're talking about!" I could see the hurt in Prince Joshua's eyes. He then turned slowly and looked back out the window. He put a hand up to the glass, "Sorry that was uncalled for." He said softly. Prince Joshua looked out the window for a while then turned towards me, his eyes void of emotion. "Thank you for the present. You may take your leave now." He turned back around so I could only see his broad back. I stood there for a moment, and then exited his office. I quietly made my way back to my room and flopped myself on the bed.

I stared aimlessly at the ceiling, thinking about what Prince Joshua had said. _'What does he want me to remember?'_ I tried to think of anything I've forgotten but couldn't find anything that was relevant. That's when a certain feeling captivated my body. I became flush as I recalled what happened moments ago. I could remember the feeling of his body pressed up against mine and how his arms were wrapped tightly around me. How his muscular chest felt against mine, how hands felt resting upon my body, and how his hair tickled my neck. These thoughts caused my skin to become like fire. I curled up into a ball on my side and tried to push these thoughts away, but they wouldn't. They kept coming and they weren't just thoughts from the hug.

Memories from the night we first met, the first time we danced, him visiting the orphanage, him calling out to me when I ran away, his outburst, his apology, how he became flustered when Prince Roberto visited, his laugh. My chest hurt and I felt light headed. I felt like I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. _'Wh-What is this?! Why am I feeling like this?! Make it stop!'_ I grabbed my pillow and curled around it. I stuffed my face into it and screamed, causing a muffled sound to resonate around the room. I pulled my head out and just laid there. I gasped when I felt something wet trickling down my cheek. I wiped it away to find it was a tear. Soon more tears came rushing down at a slow pace, streaking my face. I just sobbed and sobbed. The tears wouldn't stop, and I don't know why. I never cried a lot, even when growing up as a kid. The only times I would cry is when one of the children were adopted. Other than that, no. The pain in my chest wouldn't stop and so wouldn't the memories of the past week. Every time his face popped up my chest would become tighter. Soon it was hard to breath. After a while, I took some deep breaths and calmed myself down. I wiped some stray tears away and laid there not moving, just staring into oblivion. That's when it dawned on me; I'm falling for Prince Joshua. Even though I've only known him for, what, a week? But, this week as felt like years. This dorky, stand-offish, tsundere, awkward, douche of a guy, is the one who captured my heart. I covered my blushing face with my hands, _'No! Why did it have to be now?! Why couldn't I fall for him after I finished working here? Ugh! Now everything's going to be more awkward than it already is...'_ I sighed,_ 'Just forget about it, they're just spur of the moment feelings. Nothing more. It's not like I'll ever tell him. Besides, he's a prince and I'm a nobody. Why would he want me?...'_ I turned over onto my stomach and closed my eyes. With that I fell asleep, dreaming about a certain purple haired, rice ball loving, prince. 

* * *

**do you think I moved to fast with the whole falling in love thing. idk, feedback please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour****, Readers!**

**Here's chapter 11! Another prince is introduced. (Well not one of the main princes...) I'm planning on each prince having an encounter with Cassie. 5 princes down, 2 to go!  
****Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows in this story, you guys bring happy tears to my eyes :'))))))))  
****Hope your summer's goin' well!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds and rays of sunlight shining through my open window._ 'That wasn't open last night...'_ I confusingly thought. I then looked to my right and saw a sliver cart carrying tea and a small plate of toast. I pushed the sheets off and stretched, my back making crack sound. "Ah...that feels better." Then, I pulled the cart towards me and noticed a small note. The note was on a beautiful piece of light pink paper covered in little pale drawn flowers.

The note read, "Good Morning, Miss Cassie. I hope you had a well rest. Sorry if I startled you, but I opened the window to let in some fresh air. Anyway, today you will start your job as his highnesses personal maid. You will be expected to arrive at the ballroom at 10, but before that, I have prepared a small breakfast for you. Please Enjoy! -Jan." I smiled at the note and laughed at how it truly showed Jan's personality. I gazed at the cart and decided on a piece of toast, then bit into it. The flavors of cinnamon and honey filled my mouth,_ 'Wow! This is really good!'_ I then continued to eat the rest of the pieces of toast. I finished off my breakfast with the tea. I noticed it was chamomile tea with some honey put into it. I felt content after my breakfast and went to get dressed.

I put on a long-sleeved light grey sweater and a pair of leggings. I pulled on my leather knee boots and started on my hair. I put my waist long brown hair in a braid, and then I put mascara and foundation on my face. I looked into the mirror and smiled. My eyes widened when I looked at the clock, 9:45 shown on the screen. _'Fudge! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up!'_ I then sprinted out my room and ran out the hallway. I continued to run until I saw Prince Joshua walking down the corridor. I halted to a stop. The events of last night played through my mind and made my face heat up._ 'That's right. I love Prince Joshua.'_ I shook my head, _'No! It's not love! It's just...a simple crush! Spur of the moment feelings!'_ Pushing my feelings aside, I jogged up to him and put my hands behind my back, "Good morning, Prince Joshua." I looked over at him and saw his eyes widened, "Oh...good morning to you too." He stopped walking, "Shouldn't you be in the ballroom?" I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, "Haha...yeah...I kind of overslept." Prince Joshua clicked his tongue, "Still sleeping late even though I reprimanded you." I crossed my arms, "Well, I'm sorry I was born a heavy sleeper." Prince Joshua's eyes narrowed, "Rule #54 section 9 of DresVan law states, no staff of the manor shall oversleep unless they're crucially ill or bedridden." I deadpanned, "You're by the book aren't you..." I muttered to myself. Ignoring my comment, Prince Joshua looked at his wrist watch, "You're 3 minutes late." "Oh no!" I began running down the hall towards the ballroom. "Nice talking to you!" I yelled over my shoulder. Prince Joshua could be seen fuming, "No running and yelling in the halls!" He yelled but then was seen shaking his head. I just continued running, taking the correct turns towards the ballroom.

I stopped when I reached the double doors. I collected myself then entered the room. I could see Jan pacing but stopped when he saw my presence. "Miss Cassie! You're 10 minutes late!" I bowed, "I'm terribly sorry. I overslept." Jan sighed and gave a small smile. "It's alright; you worked hard on your present yesterday. You were tired." Jan then turned serious, "Today is the beginning of your new life. You will live to serve his highness, Prince Joshua. Anything and everything he asks of you will be performed efficiently and to your outmost ability. You will become his personal maid, serving him just as much as I do." Jan then clapped his hands and two maids appeared, "These are Sandy and Trina. Their uniforms are slightly similar to yours. They will help you change." The maids came forward and bowed, "Please follow us, miss."

I followed them out to the hall and went into a room. Then, they revealed the uniform. It was similar to theirs only it was more frilly and shorter. Now, it wasn't as short as a skimpy Halloween maid costume, it just went down to mid-thigh and it flared out. It came with a head piece as well as a bodice. The maids waited outside as I change into the uniform. It was a little tight around my bust, but other than that it was considerably loose. The skirt flared out at the bottom and it was lined frills. I pulled on some see-through tights and black knee boots. Then I called out to the maids to help with the bodice.

Sandy and Trina smiled as the came in and saw how I looked. "Even without the bodice you look beautiful!" Trina said. I blushed a little, "Thank you." Sandy clapped her hands, "Come on Trina, focus!" They began to tighten the bodice. To be honest, it wasn't that uncomfortable, it held everything in. "We will now instruct you on how to wear your hair. Since you have a lot, I would recommend that you wear it in a messy bun. That'll look best with the head piece." Sandy said. She then began to fix my hair into a slightly messy bun. _'She said messy but this is the neatest bun I've ever worn...'_ Once she was finished Trina gave me the head piece. It was like a head-band except you tie it in the back. After that, I looked into the mirror. I looked like a real maid. Trina and Sandy giggled a little bit. Sandy said, "You look amazing, dear." Trina nodded her head, "Yes! Truly amazing!" I then followed them back to the ballroom, they left when we reached the doors. I entered and surprisingly saw Prince Joshua standing there with someone I didn't recognize.

They both turned, the unknown man just smirked and crossed his arms while Prince Joshua held a faint blush to his cheeks. _'Gosh, he has the most adorable blush.'_ My cheeks heated up at the thought. The man clamped a hand on Prince Joshua's shoulders, "I see you have quite an attractive maid. I'm going to have to borrow her sometime." Right as he said this I began to dislike this man. I absolutely hate womanizers. Prince Roberto is an exception because he's nice to me, but this man is an absolute playboy. Prince Joshua shook off his hand and narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry, Prince Leonardo but she's not up for borrowing." My eyes widened, "Y-You're Prince Leonardo?!" I covered my mouth with my hands at my slip up. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me." Prince Leonardo just smirked, "So this is the girl Prince Roberto wouldn't shut up about."

_'Prince Roberto talked about me?'_ He continued, "I just can't believe she's your personal maid. Hmph, never knew Joshua had such good taste." That statement made my blood boil. I hated this man, prince or not. But before I could do anything Prince Joshua interjected,with an icy tone "Please refrain from making such comments. Cassie would appreciate it." Prince Leonardo's eyes widened, "You must be something special if Joshua's defending you." My cheeks heated up. "H-He's just doing the right thing." Prince Leonardo just laughed, "You're pretty blind aren't you. But I guess that's your charming point." With that he walked towards the exit, but before he left he turned around, "Nice meeting you, Cassie." Everything was silent as I glared at the place Prince Leonardo exited. Prince Joshua cleared his throat, "Jan told you about your job, correct." I nodded my head. "Good, follow me."

I followed him to his office, the place where the 'incident' happened. My cheeks heated up, _'Control yourself!'_ Prince Joshua sat at his desk, "Come here." I did as he said and stood next to the chair. He pulled out a paper and put it on the desk. He sighed, "Can you figure out what this means? I've been trying for ages." He then muttered, "Stupid Roberto..." I looked at the paper and saw it was printed out emails. It read, "Ayo, Joshy-kins, it's Robbie! Just wanted to hit you up like the hipsters do. OMG I can't believe I'm so old :'((((( but you think I'm a young right? Anyway, ttyl gtg. -Robbie" I stifled a laugh. _'That sounds like something Prince Roberto would do.'_ Prince Joshua crossed his arms, "Well?" I looked over at him and realized how close we are. _'Our arms are almost touching.'_ I blushed and looked back down at the paper. "Um, well, he's using slang words. Like for example this," I pointed to the 'Ayo', "means hello or hi." Prince Joshua looked like a child on Christmas. His eyes sparkled at the new information. I then began to decipher every slang word in the email, occasionally stopping because Prince Joshua asked questions.

"I just don't get what this means," he pointed to the ':'(((((', "it's a colon, then an apostrophe, and then 5 parentheses. Is it a hidden code? Something that I'm meant to decode?" I shook my head, "No, it's a sad smiley face." Prince Joshua then tilted the paper and realized his mistake, "I knew that! I was just testing you!" His cheeks were red. I raised an eyebrow, "Alright..." We then made eye contact and neither of is looked away. I stared into his swirling purple irises. _'I wonder what he's like to someone he cares about. How he acts, how he talks, how caring he is towards them...'_ Prince Joshua broke the contact with a faint blush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat, "Can you go prepare my tea." He said awkwardly. I quickly stepped away from him, blushing madly. "Y-Yes!"

I practically sprinted out of the room. I leaned against the closed door clutching my heart, _'Oh god, not again!'_ I then made my way to the kitchen and prepared Prince Joshua's tea. I put the tea and some small cookies on a cart. I rolled out of the kitchen and made my way down the hallway only to be stopped by Sandy. "Miss Cassie! We need you to help us clean the washroom; there's been a huge malfunction." I motioned towards the cart, "Let me just deliver this and I'll be on my way." Sandy nodded her head and ran off.

I quickened my pace towards Prince Joshua's office and entered without knocking. Prince Joshua's face looked a little startled as I surprisingly popped into the room. "As my maid you should knock every time you enter a room." I ignored his remark, "Your highness, I need to go help the other maids clean up a mishap in the washroom." Prince Joshua could be seen getting angry, "What mishap?" I shrugged, "I don't know. One of the maids just asked me to help out." He sighed, "See to it then." I immediately left his office at a moderate pace but as soon as I left the room, I bolted to the washroom. From a good distance away you could hear the muffled shrieks and clangs coming from the washroom. _'My first real job as a maid...let's get to it then.'_ As I reached for the doorknob, I heard a loud crash followed by someone yelling, "Trina!" Multiple soft 'sorries' came after the yelling. I turned the knob and was transported into the world of bubbles and suds.

The large washroom was filled almost halfway with bubbles and soap. I could see almost 6 maids in the middle of the mess, trying to ward off the suds. All were covered in bubbles and soap. "Miss Cassie! Please help us!" I was _really _hesitant to submerge myself in the bubbly vortex but had no choice. I plunged my body into it and pushed my way through the suds. I reached Sandy and she explained the situation to me. Apparently, one of the maid's glasses were broken that day and she couldn't read the detergent box correctly. So, instead of putting 4 cups of detergent, she put 40, thus resulting in this mayhem. Now, I'm soaked to the bone and my uniform clung to my body. Actually, everyone's are. _'This sucks! I can't wait to get back at the maid who did this...'_ Eventually after 5 hours of brutal cleaning, we managed to fix the washroom and put everything in order. Everyone was tired, soaked, and uncomfortable. We were about to leave when, "What on earth happened here?!" Jan appeared.

He was clearly surprised but then noticed our attire and looked away embarrassed. A maid, Nagi, explained to Jan of our situation. He understood and dismissed us for the evening. Well, everyone except me. Jan told me Prince Joshua intended for me to visit him. I sighed inwardly and hoped that whatever he needs will happen real quick. _'God dammit, Prince Joshua! Why can't you let me rest?!'_ Jan said it was urgent and didn't even let me go change. So, here I am standing in front of Prince Joshua's bedroom sopping wet in my uniform. I knocked and heard him say "Enter, Jan." I paused for a moment, _'Should I go in? He thinks in Jan...eh, what the hell...'_ I then walked in only to see him half naked in a towel, clearly wet from a shower.

My eyes widened and a dark red hue formed on my face. While, Prince Joshua also stared wide eyed at me, blushing at how my uniform hugged my body. Neither of us moved, we just stared. _'He's so ripped...look at those chest muscles...I would love to just touch them...'_ I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized Prince Joshua had come closer to me. He moved so close that my back was against the door. As I looked into his eyes, I saw hunger and lust for none other than myself. I saw his face draw closer until we were only centimeters apart. I could feel his breathe on my face, my lips. I glanced down at his lips, _'Oh, how much I just want to kiss this man right now...' _ He cupped my face and closed the space between us. My mind went blank. All I could think about is how his lips felt on mine. The feel of how chapped yet soft they were. How gentle yet passionate his kiss was. How the warmth of his skin radiated off from him. Then, it ended. Gone in a mere second. I opened my eyes only to see regret in the purple ones before me. "I'm sorry..." He whispered and turned back around. "Leave." My eyes widened at the tone he used. I've never heard him talk like that, even when he yelled at me before. It wasn't a yell, yet it held so much power.

In my shocked state I manage sprinted out of the room as fast as I could and returned to the safety of my own. I hastily stripped myself and slipped on undergarments and my pjs. I jumped into bed and began to sob into the pillow. "W-Why does h-he tamper with my feelings like t-that." I took a deep breath, "O-One minute he acts like he l-likes me, the next he d-doesn't. I-I...I-I hate him!" I just continued to sob. I've never cried more in my life than these past few days. _'Mother was right, love hurts.'_ I sat up and wiped my tears, "I shouldn't waste my tears on some guy. I'm done, I've realized I don't love Prince Joshua. He's just an inconsiderate man, just like the rest of 'em!" I became angry then, consumed with rage I began to punch my pillow, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! How. Come. He. Thinks. He. Can. Tamper. With. Me. Like. That!" With each break I gave a hard punch to the pillow. After I cooled down, I realized Prince Joshua was and always will be, Prince Douche. _'Prince Joshua better know what's comin'.'Cause all hells gonna break lose...'_

Prince Joshua sat on his bed, head in his hands. He was thinking of how he made the biggest mistake. He had ruined his chances then and there. But little did he know, that 'mistake' would lead to much bigger things.

* * *

**Did I rush things? Is Joshua to OC? Feedback please~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Readers!**

**I'm baccckkk! Here's chapter 12! Ugh so much feels in this chapter. Get your hearts ready...and tissues...**

**Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews. When I started this story I never knew how many people would like it and now I'm baffled at how much you all enjoy my writing. This story wouldn't be where it's at without you guys. For that, thank you so much!  
F.Y.I. this chapter deals with depression. **

**Also, I'm changing the rating on this story to M for Chapter 13 because it's going to deal with some mature stuff. And I'm going to say this now, that there is a trigger warning for chapter 13 because it deals with thoughts of suicide. (This story is becoming more and more serious.) But don't worry, it's only a little section of the chapter then it's smooth sailing from there. It's just a warning for those who are triggered by it.**

**Alright moving on:**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The next morning I awoke with a start. My mind had one goal for the day. Treat Prince Joshua like nothing had happened, then unleash my anger when the time is right. I sighed, _'It's not that I didn't like the kiss...the kiss was amazing. But I want a kiss that means something, that symbolizes love for one another. Not some lustful bullshit 'cause my clothes were revealing.'_ I felt myself getting worked up again and shook my head, "Nope don't let Prince Douche get to you. Just remember..." I held a dark look in my eyes, "good things come to those who wait."

**_-Joshua's P.O.V-_**

I began the preparations for the upcoming ball. Last year Altaria had held it and before that, Phillip. Now it was our turn, and we need to execute it flawlessly. _'Everything will be planned out before hand and nothing will be out of order.'_ I thought while continuing to fill out documents. These past weeks I've been consumed with paperwork, the most I've ever been given. But that doesn't affect my work ethic; I will complete all of these to my best ability.

My pen halted as I heard a knock on my office door. "Come in." I replied. _She _entered, adorned with her uniform and pushing a cart with my morning tea. My gaze automatically went to her pink lips. How could I not when I'd already received taste of them. I wanted _more_. I wanted the feel of her body pressed up against mine, her lips captured by my own. How her soft skin would press against m- "Good Morning, your highness. Today I've prepared a simple tea blend with toast and strawberry jam. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask me." Her sweet voice interrupted my flood of thoughts.

"Thank you." I inwardly sighed,_ 'Well it's better then never...'_ I looked her in the eyes, "Cassie, about last night I-" Her voice halted my own, "Your highness, please do not apologize for I will not accept it." Her words dripped with anger and pride. She continued, "Your actions have spoken wonders about you, your highness. And now you've lost my trust." Her eyes were those of a predator looking at their prey. Ruthless. But her face held only kindness. "I hope you have a wonderful day and please contact me if you need anything, Prince Joshua." She left without a moment's hesitation. The women who was docile yesterday, utterly weak against my touch, was filled with fire and power. Her speech had taken me by surprise. I hadn't known she would get _that_ angry. I had known though, that any chances I've made to having her remember we're diminished. I feel lost, "She doesn't trust me..."  
I didn't finish my paperwork that day.

* * *

Cassie's been different lately. She's not as...feisty as I remembered her to be. She's only spoken to me when she's had to. Never voicing her opinion. I don't like it.

* * *

She's been clouding my thoughts. Jan says I'm acting different and says he's worried. I don't believe him, I'm just thinking more. I didn't finish my paperwork today.

* * *

I drank 3 bottles of wine today. I'm numb. Completely numb. I feel nothing, the pain I've felt these past few weeks is gone. Even though I know she doesn't care anymore, my mind still forces me to believe she does. I don't want reality to come back. I don't want these precious moments to fade away.

* * *

I drank again and snapped at Jan today. Sometimes he cares too much. He said, "Your highness, you're not yourself lately. And your paperwork isn't even at your deadline yet. What's gotten into you lately?" I turned around from looking out the window, "Why don't you mind your own business! How dare you question ME, your superior! I could fire you right on the spot. So watch your mouth, you peasant." I spat the words at him, truly enraged. As he left with hurt in his eyes, I understood what I had done. Jan my butler, the closest thing I have to family, my friend, I've hurt him. I haven't cried since I had left Cassie and my parents when I was little, I had broken that streak.

* * *

**_-Cassie's P.O.V.-_**

It's been a month and I haven't had any free time to myself. Wake-up, serve Prince Joshua, complete maid work, help others, help Jan, serve Prince Joshua, go to sleep. It's been non-stop day after day, but finally I have a break before I go to sleep. An hour break, and with that hour I will be relaxing in the confinements of my room. That was the plan until I heard muffled sobs coming from Prince Joshua's chambers._ 'What the hell?! Who's in there? It couldn't be Prince Joshua, he's to stoic.'_ I hesitantly opened the door without knocking to not disturb whoever was inside. I was paralyzed by shock as I gazed at the person sitting on the bed holding their head in their hands. "P-Prince Joshua..." I whispered, but it must've been loud enough for he raised his head and looked my way.

His eyes widened and his mouth was moving like he wanted to say something. _'I know I said I wanted revenge but this is too much! No...this can't be from me...can it? I hadn't done anything except for that one day. I can't handle seeing him like this...I want to make him feel better, to cradle him and hold him...'_ That's right, even though I've been angry at Prince Joshua this past month or so, I haven't lost my feelings for him. They were just buried underneath my anger.

I walked over to him and stood in front of him. I didn't say anything and neither did he. As I crouched down, I got a really good look at his face. _'He looks like he has been through hell. What happened...'_ I wiped away the tears from his eyes with my finger but then he grabbed my hand and put it on his face. "Why..." His voice cracked, "Why didn't you talk to me..." I titled my head in confusion and was about to ask what he meant but was interrupted, "You've been so distant...I missed talking to you..." His voice shook and was slurred. I blushed and then could smell the strong scent of alcohol on his breath. "Prince Joshua, have you been drinking?" I asked gently. He only nodded his head, then proceeded to rub his cheek against my palm. "How much did you drink?" He mumbled, "A lot..." I grew impatient and stood up, taking my hand away from him.

Looking around the room I spotted 4 wine bottles, 3 empty and one with almost a glass left. My eyes widened, "You drank 3 whole bottles of wine?!" Prince Joshua shrank away from me into the safety of his sheets. As I got closer to the bottles I realized they were the really strong type with a high percentage of alcohol. "Are you trying to kill yourself?! Do you even know how much alcohol is in just one of these?!" Prince Joshua seemed to have been not listening for his back was facing away from me. I put down the bottle and walked over to the bed and sat down. I shook his shoulder, "Hey! Are even listening to me? Prince Joshua?" His voice sounded surprisingly sober, "Just Joshua."

I was a taken back, "What?" He turned around on his other side so he was facing me. "Just call me Joshua." I shook my head, "I couldn't that would b-" He grasped my waist and pulled me towards him. I squeaked when he rested his head on the side of my stomach. Prince Joshua sounded like he would start crying again, "Please..." I couldn't handle him in this state and just did as he asked, "Okay...Joshua." I blushed a dark red at saying his name so casually. He just hugged my waist tighter, seemingly growing happier at the sound of his name. He pulled me down so I was lying next to him, his arm still holding my waist while the other rested under his head. "Say it again." I blushed and looked away, "Joshua..." He smiled and pulled me into his chest. "I've missed you so much. I missed the way you use to talk to me, how you always voiced your opinion." His voice cracked, "W-Why did you neglect me?"

My eyes widened, _'It's cause of me he's crying.'_ I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. If it wasn't for what I've done he would've never drank all those bottles of wine and would've never been crying. I wrapped my arms around his torso, as my blushed deepened, "I-I never meant to cause you this much pain...All I wanted to show was that your kiss upset me...I-I'm so s-sorry." My own voice started to crack as I relinquished in the sorrow of which was caused by myself. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I couldn't help myself, if you knew how I much I've missed you all these years you'd understand."

I pulled back from our embrace still blushing yet confused, "Y-Years?" Joshua nodded his head, "You don't remember, but I will help you if you let me, Cassie." As my name slipped off his lips, my head became clouded with only him. I could understand how he felt when I said his name. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter as I stared into his purple orbs, _'This is super intimate! We shouldn't be doing this, he's totally drunk! When did I get on a first name basis with him? And why are we hugging in bed?...who cares...this is what I've wanted.'_ I replied to his statement, "Okay, help me remember."

His smiled widened and he hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "J-Joshua I can't breathe..." He only loosened his grip, "mmmm...sorry." He mumbled while resting his chin on my head. "You smell nice." My cheeks that had just calmed down now ignited again, "T-Thanks." I could feel his breathing slow as his embrace became a little bit tighter. "Joshua?" My eyes widened, _'Oh no! He's asleep! How am I supposed to get to my room now?!'_ I tried to pry free but to no avail, "Ugh, this isn't working...Joshua wake up..." I tried shaking him a little bit but that only made him hold me tighter. "Joshua, please!" That seemed to wake him up a little bit, "Mmm, what is it?..."

I looked at his half asleep state, "Can I go now?" His eyes narrowed, "You're leaving me again..." I shook my head, "Not forever! I just want to sleep in my own bed..." He replied with a frank "no". I started to get agitated, "Why not?!" He looked at me calmly not fazed by the situation at all. "You're sleeping with me tonight." My whole face turned beet red. "B-B-But..." I frantically searched for an excuse, "...I need pajamas!" He let go of me and I immediately sat up, "You may go get your pajamas, but I expect you to be back here. Understood, that is an order!" I realized I couldn't disobey my bosses order and went to change. All the while blushing super crazy at the thought of sharing a bed with a boy.

_'M-Mother will be most displeased.'_ I made it back to his room like I promised and he was surprisingly still awake. _'I thought for sure he would pass out and I could go back to my own room.'_ I stood there for a minute. "Don't make me wait any longer. Just get into bed." I did as I was told and slipped under the covers along with Joshua. He wrapped his arms around me. "Goodnight." He groggily mumbled. "N-Night." I was so nervous, I stayed awake for a little while. But sooner or later sleep sulked its way in slowly and I surrendered myself to it. The last thing I was conscious of was the scent of geraniums on his shirt.

* * *

As I awoke from my sleeping state, still groggy though, I felt a presence next to me. I opened my eyes wide to find Prince Joshua sleeping. "P-P-Prince J-J-Joshua?!" I squeaked. His eyes fluttered, then completely opened. He stared at me with shock, as I did the same. We both sat up, "W-What are you doing here?" I asked. His eyes narrowed, "The question is: what are _you_ doing here? This is _my _room." I quickly looked around an realized this isn't my room at all. The memories from last night flooded into my mind. I blushed, "Do you remember anything from last night?" Prince Joshua shook his head but then grimaced, "Damn...my head really hurts. What happened?..." I sighed, _'Great, he's hung-over and doesn't remember a thing.'_ I thought.

"I guess I should explain. Well, I found you in your room completely smashed from drinking 3 whole bottles of wine. Then you started saying some things..." I blushed, "but they weren't of importance. Then you proceeded to order me to sleep with you last night." My blush darken as I spoke the last part. Prince Joshua also had a faint blush to his cheeks, "I kind of remember...did I ask you to say my name without formalities." I nodded my head, "Yeah...but I know it wouldn't be appropriate to do, so I won't." Prince Joshua casted his eyes down at the sheets, "You can still call me by my name...I don't mind." I smiled, "Alright...Joshua."

His eyes widened still looking down and a blush formed on his cheeks. "T-Thanks." I tilted my head, "Hm?" He looked away flustered, "N-Nevermind!" I smiled and then dropped back down into the comfort of his bed. "H-Hey! What are you doing?!" I looked at him, "I'm going back to sleep...it's still only 5:30 in the morning." I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes. I could feel the weight shift as Joshua lied down as well. "D-Don't get used to this..." I smiled as I felt him put an arm around my waist. "Okay, I won't."

We slept for another 3 hours before a flustered Jan entered our room. "My Prince! The King and Queen request you and Miss Cassie immediately." Prince Joshua gripped my waist tighter. "Alright, Jan. Take your leave now." Joshua said half awake. Jan elegantly bowed and gave a smile. "As you wish, your highness." He raised his head and gave a wink to my flustered form peeking from under the sheets. My face became a darker shade of red. He then left.

Joshua sighed, "What do they want now..." He left the bed and stretched. I stared at his back muscles through his tight t-shirt and how they rippled as he reached his arms towards the sky. _'These men have the most glorious muscles at the manor.'_ I dreamily sighed. Joshua turned his head over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow, "What is it? You heard Jan, we were summoned by their majesties." I blushed and held up the sheet so I covered my face. "I-It's nothing!" I shook my head clearing the thought of how attractive Joshua is when he glares. He pulled down the sheet, "What is it?" He asked again using a gentler tone.

I stayed silent, just staring at my hands. It was only when I felt his hand on my cheek that I looked up. His purple orbs were filled with joy as he looked at my own. "Cassie..." He inched his face closer, "Please tell me." I closed my eyes and awaited, what I thought, a kiss. Only to feel his lips graze across my neck. "Please..." He spoke. I stifled back a moan as he found my weak spot. "J-Joshua!" I pushed him away. "Please stop!" He just smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. He entered his bathroom and I could hear the shower run. All the while I sat there with a hand on my forehead, on the spot where he kissed. I didn't move as I was too shocked. This man, this incredible man, has taken my heart filled with love and had given it love in return. _'This is what I've wanted...I-I'm so h-happy...'_ I felt a few tears run down my face. But they were falling for a different reason then all the times before. These were tears of happiness. These few months have dragged on; I forced myself not to converse with Joshua on a friendly level.

Only to talk to him professionally and only when it's needed. But now I see those months not only effected myself, but him as well. From the first time I met Prince Joshua, I could tell something was going to happen. It was the moment when I gazed into his purple eyes on the dance floor, I knew he was for me. I may not have realized it then but looking back on it now, it was really meant to be. _'My own fairy tale...how cliché.'_ I laughed quietly, wiped my tears and stood up.

Stretching my muscles, I heard someone singing. "Is that...no...it can't be." I whispered to myself. As I got closer to the bathroom door, I found my answer. The person who was producing such a rich and smooth voice, was none other than Prince Joshua. I leaned against the closed door and listened. I would've never thought the Prince of DresVan would ever have such a remarkable talent which I was entranced by. I may not be up to date with the princes, but I definitely know that this talent of Prince Joshua's is not known to many. _'I wonder why he doesn't sing a lot. This whole time I've been here I've never heard him sing. He has such a lovely voice.'_

He stopped and the shower did as well. I hurried away from the door and jumped into the bed, trying to make as little sound a possible. That didn't work out too well. As I tried to make my way to the bed, I stubbed my toe on the bed post. Leading me to yelp. "Ow...jeez. Stupid bed post! Who even put one there!" I spoke trying to whisper. "Cassie? Are you alright?" I heard his muffled voice from inside the bathroom. "Just peachy!" I said trying to sound as perky as possible without being sarcastic.

Joshua then emerged from the bathroom only adorned in a towel. His chest was exposed and his hair was still wet. "Are you sure you're okay? Tell me if you're hurt." My mouth hung open a little bit as I gazed at his form. I gulped, "No...I'm fine." Joshua then grabbed some clothes from his bureau and motioned for me to enter the bathroom. After I showered and dressed in my uniform we went to the throne room, but before we entered Joshua grabbed ahold of my arm. "Don't worry. Everything's fine." It was more like he was telling himself that than me. We entered the room.

I stood slightly behind Joshua and bowed. "Your majesties, you've summoned us." Joshua spoke. The King narrows his eyes, "Yes, there's been" He looked my way, "a problem." I looked down at my feet, '_What is he implying...'_ The King continued, "We know of your current situation and we strictly prohibit it. You know the upcoming ball is not just for the annual occasion but for you choosing your bride." His powerful voice echoed through the room and through my mind. _'A-A bride?!'_ I understood what the King was saying. He knows of Joshua and I's quick starting relationship and wants it to end before the ball. Joshua spoke, "Yes, I know." He clenched his jaw. "Then Miss Cassie." I looked up at my name. "Yes, your majesty." I responded. "You will leave the manor immediately for the sake of Prince Joshua choosing his bride." My eyes widened and sadness erupted through my body. But my mind put on auto-pilot and replied, "Yes, your majesty." Joshua looked frantically between the King and me. "Father, you can't make her leave!" The King stood up, "What I said is final, Joshua!" He then stormed off into the room behind the thrones.

The Queen who's been silent, spoke. "My son, I know you want her to stay. But the rules won't allow your relations to go any further. I'm sorry." She then exited through the way the King had. I stood there a moment before exiting and leaving Joshua in the throne room. I traveled to my room with a blank mind. As I packed my belongings, my mind was still blank. And as I changed into my regular clothes my body began to fell numb. I was still not convinced I'll never see Joshua again.

**(For additional feels listen to Stay With Me by Sam Smith; if you want (✖╭╮✖))  
**  
I walked towards Joshua's office with my bags in hand. I knocked, and the door flew opened. Joshua pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry..." I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't be...it was never meant to be. You're a Prince and I'm just a commoner. It would've never lasted anyway." I smiled sadly knowing this is the last time I'll feel his touch. "Don't say that!" He said angrily. "We can make this work...we will..." He muttered.

He pulled back a little bit and stroked my cheek. "Cassie..." Just like this morning he inched his way towards my face. Our lips connected gently. Then separated slowly. My eyes still closed I sighed. "I'll miss you, Joshua." I opened my eyes to look into his own. "I'll miss you as well." He said sadly. I smiled, "Don't think this is goodbye. Just...a see you soon." I said trying to lighten the mood. He smiled, "Yes. A see you soon." We stared at each other for a while. Then he pulled me again into a tight embrace until Jan came.

"It's time to go, Miss Cassie." I looked at Jan who was also saddened by my departure. Jan had become like a best friend to me over these months and it was sad to leave him as well. "I'll walk you out." Joshua said. We now stand in front of the castle. My bags are put into the trunk of the black car and the driver waits for me to say my final goodbyes. I say goodbye to Jan and he pats my head with a smile. I then turn to Joshua. I smile at him, "I'll never forget you. Thank you for the fond memories you've given me by working here. I'll never forget them." I walked forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek. I leaned towards his ear and whispered, "I'll always love you, Joshua Lieben." I then walked away towards the car and got in.

The driver drove away slowly. I looked back out the rear-view window and saw the standing figure of the man I loved. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked at his fading figure. "N-No...don't leave me again." My eyes widened. "Again..." Memories of the past filled my mind. "I k-knew Joshua as a child...we played together in a field with a stream...A-And we watched the salmon run together!..." I smiled through my tears, "I-I remember..." My smile quickly turned to a frown,_ 'M-My parents died...I ran away from the people who tried to take me away and got lost...Joshua found me and became my friend...I lived in the field by myself for 2 years...how did I survive?...then Joshua left and didn't come back...I ran away from the field and ended up at Mothers orphanage. I guess I passed out at her doorstep 'cause of fatigue.'_ My breathing sped up. "This is what happened...all of those years of wanting to know ends up leading me to the saddest thing! My parents are dead and Joshua's leaving me for a second time!" I sobbed. "Miss? Are you alright?" The driver asked worried. "Yes...I'm alright." I then had an idea. "Sir? Can you perhaps drop me off somewhere else?" The driver looked in the rear-view mirror, "Of course. Where?" I looked out the window, "The Lieben River Field." The driver nodded his head.  
_'Joshua, my love, I'm sorry...'_

* * *

**Feedback please~! I love hearing from you guys!  
****Reminder: next chapter has a trigger warning and this stories rating is changing to M after this chapter**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Back, Readers!**

**It's been awhile since I've updated in August...Sorry for the long awaited arrival of chapter 13.  
****It had been written since like August 25 but I hadn't edited and uploaded it until today. Goemen! With high school and sports going on this story was put on the back burner for awhile. But even though I hadn't updated the views kept coming and for that I'm sooo happy! We've reached over 4,000 views in this story and I'm so elated, without you all this story wouldn't exist. So, thank you!  
****Moving on, thank you so much for your reviews! I love getting feedback from my readers, whether it be criticism, ideas, opinions, or just a simple "hello". It makes my day to hear from you guys, so keep up the good work! Also, favorite and follow this story to make me a happy camper.  
Thank you!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Also, this story has been changed to a M rating because of the following chapter. This chapter contains triggering stuff so don't read any further if you're triggered by depression, and/or suicide.**

***TRIGGER WARNING***

**You've been warned.**

* * *

Over the past few months, Prince Joshua and I have grown distant. Our relationship was strictly professional and there was no friendliness about it. Those months made me regret the choice I made. The choice of not conversing with Joshua. Maybe if I had forgiven him for the mistake he made, I wouldn't be sitting in Lieben River Park on a cool September evening. Alone, withering away in my sorrow. Maybe if I had expressed my feelings sooner I wouldn't feel this empty. I hated this feeling. The feeling of guilt and regret. The never ending pain. The pain of not seeing the one I love. He was my first love. My first real love. I miss him. I miss him so much. I ache for the feel of his embrace. For the comforting feel of his warmth. For his glimmering rare smiles. And for his love. The King fired me. That is why I can't go back to the orphanage. My family will be disappointed in me. They'll think I'm a failure. My deceased mother and father would be disappointed. Everyone I've ever met, disappointed.

Disappointment. Something to describe my meaningless life. I'm meaningless. I mean nothing. All glimmering hope vanished from my mind of ever regaining enough strength to move on. _'I can't move on...how could I move on? How could I just...forget.'_ I can't cry for I let go of all my tears. I just sit and stare at the flowing blue river. I stare at it yet I do not acknowledge it. It brings back unwanted memories. Memories. That's all I've been searching for, my memories. But now, I don't want them. _'It was better not knowing!'_

I looked at my hands on my lap, "Why does my life have to be this way...Everything I do is a failure. I try and try but it just doesn't work...I-I..." My hands started to shake, "I should just die!" I yelled. I leaned back against the bench I was sitting on. "I should...Joshua's gone...and Mother will certainly be angry and now I have no job." My voice cracked, "Please...Please...t-take me away from this pain..."

As I unleashed my sadness I hadn't realized a young man was watching the whole time. I got off the bench and walked on the wooden bridge that went across the river . I stared at the rushing water. "If I'm correct, the water temperature should be cold enough to cause unconsciousness..." It was Fall and the water level was higher than usual.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

I was about to jump when I was grabbed, "Don't! Please don't!" The voice was deep and shaky. It sounded like he was just running. The voice belonged to a young man, maybe 18 or 19 of age, with brown hair. He was clearly of Oriens origin. "P-Please, don't kill yourself." He kept repeating this phrase as he brought us over to the bench and sat down. He grasped my hands in his own, "Your life is precious, please don't take it away...I don't know what you're facing but whatever is you can't end your life because of it!" He sighed, "I -I once had similar thoughts...when I was growing up the love of my life went away. I didn't see her again...I thought I didn't have any reason to continue...but then I thought, what happens if she's out there and I die? I'll never see her again...So I didn't commit because of my belief that we'll meet again. She wouldn't want that to happen to me..." The man toke a breath, "Your life may seem meaningless, but it's not. People will always care about you, even if they're far away. So...value your life."

The young mans words touched my heart and finally, I broke down. "I-I'm so sorry! S-So very sorry!" The man put his arms around me. "It's alright...let it out." I continued to sob in this stranger's chest. I let it all out, every emotion I felt flowed through my tears. After a while I calmed down and breathed shakily. "I'm s-sorry...I got your shirt all wet." The young man looked down, "Its alright, I have plenty of shirts." I laughed a little and wiped a stray tear. "...Thank you. Thank you so much..." The young man gave a small smile, "Don't thank me...I couldn't let you end your life." I nodded my head, "You're right...I should value my life, if I had died...there would be no chance of me seeing Joshua again..." The man raised an eyebrow, "...Joshua?" I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry, I forgot you don't know what happened." He rested his back against the bench and put his arms behind his head, "It's good to tell someone about what has happened. It gets it off your chest." I looked over at him, "If you don't mind..." The man closed his eyes, "I don't."

I proceeded to tell this, pretty handsome, young man my life story. I told him everything. Even though I know I wasn't supposed to share information about my time at the manor, I did anyway. He gave off an aurora of trust. "And so, I ended up here. The place where it all began..." I finally looked at the the man to see him staring intently at me. "W-What...was it something I said?" The man didn't respond and just continued staring. He stayed like this for awhile until he straightened his back and gave me a smirk, "So, you were the woman that Prince Edward, Prince Roberto, and Prince Wilfred didn't stop talking about." I tilted my head, "W-What are you ta-" The man stood up, "I'm Prince Glenn of Oriens." My eyes widened, _'Why didn't I see it before?!'_ My mouth hung open as I stared at the Prince who saved my life, "Y-You're...why didn't you say something?!" I became agitated, _'All these damn princes hiding their identities until the last minute!'_

Prince Glenn just looked at me with a smug expression, "I was busy trying to console you." I sighed, "Sorry for my rudeness, your highness." He just nodded his head, I accepted that as a reply. He ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "I just can't believe Prince Joshua got a girlfriend. Isn't he boring, all he does is talk about rules and books." I got a little defensive, "He's not all about books you know! He's a very interesting man, and I happen to really like him!" I crossed my arms and turned my head to the side with a faint blush. "You never denied the fact about rules." I deadpanned, "Well, the man sure does love his rules."

Prince Glenn chuckled a bit, and I smiled. "You should go to the ball." I looked at him questioningly. "You should be able to see him and tell him how much you love him. You never did, right?" I shook my head, "I told him before I left..." He sighed, "A serious love confession." I dropped my shoulders, "I wasn't invited to the ball and I don't work at the manor anymore." Prince Glenn crossed his arms and monotonously said, "You'll accompany me as my date." I looked at him in shock, "What?!" He gave me a neutral look, "You deserve to see your lover...he's still with you."

I understood what Prince Glenn was saying. He wants me to love Prince Joshua like he never got to love his childhood friend. I nodded my head, "O-Okay..." He stuck out his hand for me to grab. I took it and he helped me off the bench. We started walking, "The ball is in two days. We will go to Oriens and have one of my designers prepare a dress for you." I stopped walking and stopped listening at the 'we will go to Oriens' part of his speech. Prince Glenn turned around, "Are you alright?" I smiled, "Y-Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

I tried to hide my excitement, _'Hell yeah! I can't believe I'm going to go to Oriens!'_ We continued to walk in the park until we reached the exit. Prince Glenn sighed, "Where's Yu?.." Before long a black limousine pulled up along us. A man emerged, "Your highness, who is this pretty lady?" A blush formed on my cheeks. Prince Glenn responded, "She's a friend." He looked at me questionably but then smiled, "Shall I call ahead to the manor and say we have another attendee?" Prince Glenn shook his head. "No, we shall return to Oriens and then fly back to DresVan in time for the ball." The, what I assume, butler's eyes widened, "But your highness, we already made arrangements for your visit." Prince Glenn gave a glare towards his butler, "Do as I ask, Yu." The butler named Yu nodded his head and opened the car door for us.

"Thank you for doing this Prince Glenn." Prince Glenn blushed and looked away, "I-It'll be a bother to watch Prince Joshua be depressed. So don't think I'm doing this for you." I smiled and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by. I glanced at Yu through the rear-view mirror. _'Oh my...Oriens sure does have some attractive men. I know I love Joshua but, why do all these damn men have to be so freaking attractive?!'_

We continued the drive to the airport and we boarded the royal family's private jet. As I sat in one of its slick tan leather seats, I watched the scenery miles below. Prince Glenn sipped his tea as mine stayed untouched. "Miss? I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Yu, head steward to Prince Glenn. It's a pleasure to meet you." Yu smiled and bowed as he set some crackers on the tray carrying our tea. "Nice to meet you, Yu. I'm Cassie." He smiled and walked toward his seat. "You haven't drank much of your tea. Is it not to your liking?" Prince Glenn asked. I shook my head, "No, No. I'm just too excited to drink it." Prince Glenn looked at me inquiringly. "It's always been a dream of mine to visit Oriens since I was a little kid. Your culture has always fascinated me." I laughed a little, "It's how I discovered rice balls." Prince Glenn nodded his head, "I hope you like what you see."

And that's exactly what I did. I enjoyed everything I saw as we drove towards the castle. The streets were lined with people walking as we drove through the more modern part of Oriens. And the older part was lined with stores and shops selling various items. _'Wow, look at the kimonos and cherry blossoms! It's just like an anime!'_ A blush of admiration formed on my cheeks as I gazed out the window. "This is amazing!" I whispered excitedly. Prince Glenn chuckled, "You look like a child." I looked at him and titled my head, "Huh?" He broke the eye contact and looked out his window, "Like a child in a candy store. That's the correct simile to describe how your acting." I looked down at my lap, "Sorry..."

Prince Glenn made a 'tch' sound, "Don't be, baka. I'm glad to see someone admire the royal family's hard work." I looked up to see the soft gaze of Prince Glenn. "Y'know, the media makes you seem really standoffish and mean. But you're really a nice person, Prince Glenn." I could see his cheeks turn red as he turned his head, "W-Well, I have to be nice so people like you respect me!" I chuckled quietly. _'He really comes up with some lame excuses.'_

We arrived at the castle and just as every castle should be, it was beautiful. Every castle I've seen has been a reflection of it's kingdom. Orien's castle has a traditional yet modern look, DresVan has a strongly structured castle that's built with hard edges and Nobel Michel has smooth and gentle curves showing off its kind nature. As we walked through the castle Yu showed me where some major rooms are. For instance, the meeting room, the dining room, ballroom, and a few more. As soon as the tour had ended I was immediately instructed to head to the royal designer. Prince Glenn had some unfinished paper work and went to his office, leaving Yu to lead me to the designer. After Yu had shown me, he left as well.

I stood outside the door listening to the muffled sound of a sewing machine. 'That sound brings back memories.' I smiled at my fail of an attempt at fashion designing. 'How stupid could I have been?! Haha, Mother had always said I was terrible at sewing. I wish I had listened to her...' Before I could even put a hand on the doorknob the door flew open. "I knew it! There was someone out here. Who are you, girl?" An elderly Oriens orientated woman came out of the door and surprised me. "U-Uh...I'm Cassie. Prince G-Glenn sent me here..." The short and small lady took out a pen and held it under my chin, pushing my head up. "No, no, no! This won't do, this won't do at all."

The lady gave a 'tch', "You, come with me." The lady retreated back into the room leaving me standing in the hallway. "Oi! Come in here, girl!" I quickly entered, afraid of what the woman would do if I disobeyed. As my eyes adjusted to the change of lighting, I saw her small figure rummaging through her desk drawers. "Ah, the one time I need this it's not even here!" She mumbled. She continued this for a while until her head snapped up, "Don't just stand there! Help me look!" My eyes widened and my anger boiled.

I put my hands on my hips, "Excuse me. But how _dare_ you speak to me like that. You have no right to, and I don't even know what your looking for!" The old woman's face stayed the same stoic expression and didn't even falter when I glared at her. "Hmm, you are different then I expected. Maybe preparations will move faster than I thought..." The lady whispered while tapping her chin. I deadpanned, _'She didn't even listen to what I said...'_

The woman then stood up on a stool, her height finally matched mine. _'Wow, this lady's pretty short. I mean I'm 5'2", this woman probably 4'7".'_ The woman narrowed her eyes, "I am Mei Ryusaki, the royal families private designer. You will become my pupil." My eyes widened, "B-But I don't want to learn about sewing, I'm here to get fit-" The woman stomped her foot. "Silence! I am not here to teach you sewing, I'm here to teach you the proper way to reach a mans heart!" I blinked a couple times, "Eh?" Mei put a hand on her head, "Are you dumb?! I'm going to prepare you for your love confession, as well as your dress."

Realization finally kicked, "H-How do you know about that?" Mei just smirked, "I know when a girls in love. Now, help me look for a book. It's pink and has a heart on the front." I nodded my head still in shock that Miss Ryusaki was taking me under her wing. We searched for a while, until I stumbled upon the book. It was hidden underneath a pile of fabric. "I-I found it!" Mei scurried over and grabbed it. "Thank you very much...I never got your name, girl." I smiled and bowed, "My name is Cassie Calabri. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Ryusaki." Mei didn't even acknowledge my introduction and flipped through the pages of the book.

"You've bypassed stages 1 through 7. Which leads us to stage 8, feeling womanly." I gave her a questioning look, "This is a book about the 12 stages of proving your love, or something like that. If we follow these, your man will surely be begging at your feet for you." My eyes widened, "B-Begging?" Mei winked, "You're so innocent, girl. Don't you want your man...in more ways than one." I blushed and turned my head away. Mei began her 'training' with having me try on different outfits that were, in her words, "sexy". I didn't think they were sexy, they just looked slutty. "This isn't working at all. I don't feel womanly, I feel like a prostitute." Mei just looked at me and said nothing. She walked around me in circles until she stopped behind me. "Yes, I don't think you're this kind of sexy. But a more covered up kind. I have the prefect thing." She brought out a pair of leggings, a black tank top, a leather jacket and black pumps. I tried them on and they fit perfectly.

"Wow, this is super comfortable!" Mei smiled, "You feel more womanly, no?" I nodded my head, too happy to speak. "This is what you will wear when you travel to DresVan." My eyes widened, "I can't wear this! I'm going to a ball, not some club!" Mei nodded her head, "I know. If your man is going to be at the ball, he will surely see you enter the day of. You will be irresistible. This leads to step 9..." And this process went on. We went through all 12 steps in a whole day. We didn't stop until 3 o'clock in the morning. I was super tired and looked it, but Mei still looked like she did 9 hours ago.

"I think..." I yawned, "I'm going to go to bed." Mei nodded and said tomorrow we will prepare a dress and that I'm ready to confess my love and prove I'm worthy of being a woman. I headed off to my room that Yu had shown me this evening. I plopped myself on the bed and immediately fell asleep. I dreamt of my family. my friends. and the things that I would've missed out on if I had ended my life today and I have no one to thank except Prince Glenn. 

* * *

**Feedback please~ Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
